Paying For It
by Vixen-Dragon16
Summary: Dylan convinces Marco that it's finally time to come out to his parents, but their reaction is worse than either of them could have imagined.... future chapters will be rated 'R'
1. The Talk

Disclaimer- I own nothing....pouts I wish I owned Dylan and Marco, though. I'd make them my sex slaves for life! (J/K) What I would actually do is devote a whole season to them! Yay! (I hate Emma....)  
  
Characters/pairings for chapter- Marco/Dylan, Marco's dad, in a way....  
  
First, before we go into the story, a brief history:  
  
Marco and Dylan have been dating for 6 months. Everyone but Marco's parents knows about it. The furthest those two have gotton was a 2-hour make-out session in Dylan's bed. But soon, they'll go a lot farther than that... or will they? plays dramatic music that goes, 'dun dun!!!!' Okay, so they will go further, definitely. ;)  
  
F.Y.I. I tried to do italics for 'flashback', but I'm not sure they're working, so you just have to know on your own when there's a flashback, and when it ends; -this means thoughts-, and I think that's all you need to know. Enjoy!  
  


  
  
Paying For It   


  
Marco and Dylan were sitting outside of the movie theatre in Dylan's car, kissing passionately. They had been this way for the past 15 minutes, and Dylan didn't want to end it, but he needed to have a talk with Marco. However, it took him another 10 minutes to finally pull away from his (horny!) boyfriend.  
  
Marco looked questioningly up at Dylan, breathing hard. Just looking at Marco then would have made Dylan horny, but he already was, SO....  
  
"Um...." Dylan began to speak, but then he suddenly stopped. –God, he has such an effect on me! I can't even remember what I was going to say. Now, what was it? Oh, god, he's so cute. Damn I want him... he would look so hott with his shirt off. And why stop there? Then I could start on his pants....-  
  
By this time, Marco's breathing had almost completely returned to normal, and he was looking at Dylan expectantly.  
  
"Go on...."  
  
-Ah, I remember!-  
  
"Marco, we need to talk about something."  
  
At Dylan's words, a cute, worried look came over Marco's face, and Dylan couldn't help but smile. –He looks just too cute....-  
  
Even though he knew this was important, Dylan couldn't help it: he leaned over and kissed Marco quickly on the lips, and as he pulled away to get back to business, he grabbed Marco's hand and started stroking it lightly with his thumb.  
  
"Anyway Marco, I really think it's time you came out to your parents."  
  
"But, Dylan, they-"  
  
"Shh. Marco, you've been gay for what, two years?(1) It's high time you let them know. I mean, they are your parents. They deserve to know the truth. I know it'll be hard, but I'll be there with you, if you want."  
  
Dylan looked at Marco, expecting him to just give him a flat-out no, end of story. But Marco just looked down at his knees, biting his lip. After two moments(2), he gazed back up at his boyfriend and sighed. "I know you're right Dylan, but I don't think I can. My dad... h-he'd be so furious... he'd probably throw me in a room full of angry killer bees(3) or something."  
  
Dylan smiled slightly at Marco. "Honey, he's your dad. He wouldn't do that to you."  
  
Marco shook his head vigorously. "No, Dylan, you don't understand. He..." Marco stopped, looking extremely pained.  
  
"He what?" Dylan asked, squeezing his hand. Marco stared back down at his knees, tears coming to his eyes, as he told Dylan exactly what about his dad....  
  
A/N- The scene starts to get all cloudy and swirl away to be replaced by Marco's memory from a year back, just like the scene does in "That 70's Show".  
  
Marco and his dad were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Tired of flipping around the channels, Marco's dad just randomly selects one. The show is called "Legrassie", and neither Marco nor his dad have ever seen it. Much to Mr. Del Rossi's disgust, on the screen he sees two of the characters, Mark and Dillon, making-out. Marco smiled, daydreaming about how nice it would be to have a boyfriend to love and kiss, when his dad glanced over. His face immediately became clouded by anger, and he hit Marco hard on the arm.  
  
"What are you smiling for!?" He screamed.  
  
Marco quickly suppressed his smile, but the damage had already been done.  
  
"Do you enjoy watching those two queers!?" He hit Marco again, harder this time.  
  
"You listen to me! You will never, ever be like those two fags! Do you hear me!? Never!" Mr. Del Rossi hit Marco hard in the stomach with the remote. He then leaned over towards him to whisper slowly and viciously in his son's ear:  
  
"If I ever find out that your one of them, I will make you pay."  
  
With that said, he hit Marco again, and got up, leaving a disbelieving Marco to sit shaking on the couch alone.  
  
"Do you see?" Marco cried. "I can't ever tell him! Who knows what he'd do to me?" Marco started crying even harder, and Dylan just held him for four- and-a-half moments, thinking over what Marco had just told him.  
  
"Marco," He finally said. Marco pulled away and looked up at Dylan tearfully. "Yeah?" He replied, trying his best to quit being what, in his mind, was a pathetic, sniveling wimp, in front of Dylan.  
  
Dylan ran his hand through Marco's incredibly soft hair and continued. "Your dad won't do anything drastic. He'll still love you and care about you, it just may take him a while to remember that. Your parents are going to find out somehow, sooner or later. It would be best for you to tell them now, before you have to add, 'And guess what else? I'm pregnant!'"  
  
Marco laughed despite himself, and Dylan was glad to hear it.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think that last part's gonna happen."  
  
"Hey, we can try! Who knows?" Dylan said playfully, winking at his boyfriend.  
  
Marco laughed again, but then reverted back to seriousness.  
  
"Okay, I know you're right; I guess I have to tell them. They're not going to take it well, mind you."  
  
Dylan smiled encouragingly down at Marco. "It'll be okay, I promise. Now, do you want me to be there with you?"  
  
"Yes, I need someone to force me to go through with it. Umm, h-how about this Friday?"  
  


  


  


  


  
Now, two days later, Marco stood outside his house, boyfriend in hand. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt more nervous. He hadn't believed it possible to be more of a complete, total, utter, frantic emotional wreck than he was before his first date with Dylan, but he was way beyond proving himself wrong.  
  
Marco glanced up at Dylan. "Please talk me out of this."  
  
Dylan smiled lovingly down at Marco, and gave his hand a comforting squeeze, but didn't say anything..  
  
Marco sighed. "Fine, be that way." he said, smiling nervously.  
  
"Let's get this over with."  
  


  


  
  
A/N So, whaddya think? If it sucks, then please realize, this is my first fanfic ever, so it's allowed. The next chapter is gonna be freakin' hell for Marco, because I just love seeing horribly depressing misery and suffering. Yaaaaaaaaaay horribly depressing misery and suffering! ANYway, so the next chapter is gonna be rated a big, fat, major "R" for, well, everything. But, I need reviews first, 'cause I'd like to know that people are actually READING my story before I go and spend more time on it then I already have. I don't care if you want to say, "You fuking SUCK!", as long as you tell me why, and give me tips for improvement. So anyway, in an unrelated topic, I'M STARVING!!! Ahem, anyway, please review! Since this story is still new and I don't have any ideas beyond Chapter 2, let me know what you'd like to read, and I'll contemplate putting it in. Thanx! ; )  
  
P.S. Hey, did you guys catch that the show they were watching was Degrassi!? I'm sorry, you probably did, but I'm kinda slow, so I most likely wouldn't have gotten it. But, I had to make sure you guys did!  
  
(1) I have no idea how long Marco's been gay for, it's so hard to keep track of time on TV, so I just picked a length of time, so just go along with it.  
  
(2) The whole "two moments" thing. It's in these books, the Xanth series, and the author always has, "After two moments had passed...." or "five-and-three- quarters of a moment later....", and I think it's hilarious, so I had to put it in here.  
  
(3) For those of you who haven't seen "It's Raining Men" (if there IS anyone who hasn't seen that GREATEST EPISODE EVER episode), Marco is terrified of bees.  
  
(4) I'm still starving.... 


	2. The Other Talk

anjel919: Yay, I'm so glad you like it! And I totally agree with your agreeing to the FACT that "It's Raining Men" is the best! (Whoa, that was really hard and confusing to say....) Thank you for the review!  
  
Nasty Gogoune: Right, okay. I figured I'd have some errors! (Did I spell that right?) Anyway, yeah... I know gay people have always been gay, so I guess I should have said that differently, but just work with me here. Thanks you so much for reveiwing!  
  
Kyou the outsider: Wow, it could turn out to be the best one you've read? Jumps up and down Yay! Stops jumping because she feels sick Anyway, thanx for reading and reviewing my story!  
  
Unsolved: Oh my god I know, my sister and I were screaming for him to take that stupid thing off too... ugh, ANYway, let us move on, and discontinue any further speaking of this unmetionable horror... um... okay, I don't HAVE anything else to say! ;) This is going to be a very dirty story, though... grins wickedly Yay dirty stories! Thanks for R&R-ing!  
  
AKGundam: Yeah, I tried the little star symbols too, but they don't work either! Glares at the computer How do I make them wo-o-ork.......... Oh, anyway, thank you so much for your review!  
  
Val-Creative: laughs at Val's review and grabs the chips Ooh, are they barbeque? Is that how you spell 'barbeque'? Anyway, I'm so glad that you liked my story, and that you took the time to review! Thanks! ;)  
  
smoothNcreamy: I'm really glad you like my story! Thank you for reviewing, and remeber: DYLAN'S THE HOTTEST!!!! Isn't he totally like, hottness itself? long, drawn out sigh Dylan....  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing, unfortunatly. ;(  
  
Character/pairings in chapter: Marco/Dyaln, Mr. /Mrs. Del Rossi  
  
Okay, once again, thank you all so much for reviewing! I was so happy when I came to check on my story the next day and saw that I already had 6 reviews! (anjel919, you came later, and then I was happy that I had 7 reviews....) Oh, and to anyone who may review after I get this chapter out, but before it's up for all to see, I'm sorry I didn't get your review in time, and I'll be sure to reply in my next (horribly evil!) chapter. Okay, I hope you all like this chapter, it may be just a touch boring, but bear with me; the best is soon to come. And with that said, on with the story!  
  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


Paying For It  


  
  
Marco was standing in his doorway, trembling.  
  
–I'm so not ready for this...-  
  
Marco began carefully making his way to the living room, as if he was afraid he might wake someone up if he made too much noise. He turned to make sure Dylan was still there. Dylan smiled. "You can do this, Marco." He said reassuringly. Marco nodded weakly, and continued towards the living room.  
  
He tried to take as much time as he possibly could before getting to his parents, but to him it seemed as though he had practically teleported straight there. He took a deep breath and looked up to see his parents sitting on the couch, staring at him.  
  
"Uh..." Marco said feebly.  
  
"Marco, sweetie, what's wrong?" Mrs. Del Rossi asked, concern filling her voice.  
  
"Um... yeah." Marco replied. "Hey Dylan! You hungry? I'm starved, so let's go down to the Dot and grab something to eat."  
  
Marco turned to leave the room, but before he so much as took a step, Dylan grabbed his arm. "Marco...." Dylan said sternly, but he gazed down gently at Marco. Then he leaned down to whisper in the younger boy's ear, "You can do this. I love you." Dylan looked as if he was going to kiss him, but remembered that Marco's parents were still sitting there, watching them suspiciously. Marco looked up at him fearfully, but nodded.  
  
Marco turned slowly back around to face his parents, and walked shakily to the couch opposite them. Dylan sat down next to him and put his hands in his lap. Dylan was already worried.  
  
-What if Marco's dad is as hateful as Marco said he was? God, he better not hurt him.- Dylan took a deep breath, trying, and failing, to reassure himself. –His dad isn't going to do anything, it's gonna be alright. He'll just be a little upset at most...right?- Dylan shook his head, clearing it in time to hear Marco say:  
  
"Ma, Pa, I really need to talk to you. Uhh, you know that I haven't been d-dating any g-girls for a while now, right?" His parents nodded, looking extremely confused.  
  
"Well, that's because I'm, I'm...." –Oh god, I can't do this! Pa's going to be so mad....-  
  
Mr. Del Rossi, who wasn't exactly the most patient guy ever, snapped, "Well? Out with it boy! What are you trying to tell us?"  
  
"Umm...." Marco stopped, looking as if he was about to start crying. Dylan looked down at him worriedly, wondering if it could have possibly been a mistake to get Marco to do this, because he obviously wasn't ready. But, just as he was about to call the whole thing off , Marco just blurted it right out:  
  
"I'm gay!" –Oh my god, what have I done? Oh no, no, no, no....-  
  
Mrs. Del Rossi sat there, as if she didn't quite understand what her son had just confessed to her. Marco looked fearfully over at his father, who looked as if he was about to explode. But instead, he just said calmly, "So, you're... gay, son? All right." He stood up and walked over towards the couch where his son was sitting, and turned to Dylan. "And who might you be?"  
  
"Uh, a friend of Marco's, sir."  
  
"A friend, huh? Marco, why don't you show this man to the door? Then come back here, so we can finish this."  
  
Marco swallowed hard, and got up stiffly, looking absolutely terrified. He walked over to the front door, Dylan following him.  
  
"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it Marco? You're parents just seem a little shocked, though who can blame them?"  
  
Marco just started sobbing in response to Dylan's words.  
  
"Marco, what's wrong?" Dylan asked, pulling Marco into a hug. Marco just cried some more, but eventually managed to get out a few words:  
  
"My dad, h-he gets really calm when h-he's, when he's really angry...." Marco started crying harder, and pulled away from Dylan.  
  
"Oh god, what is he going to do to me?"  
  
Now Dylan was worried all over again. –He can't do anything. He WON'T do anything- "Marco, it's going to be okay. Just...." He sighed. "Remember, no matter what, he still loves you. He won't do anything to hurt you. Now, you should go back there, he's waiting. Call me tonight and let me know how it went, okay?"  
  
He kissed Marco lovingly on the forehead, and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Bye Marco."  
  
"B-bye, Dylan."  
  
When Dylan left, Marco stood there for a minute, dreading what would happen when he went back to his dad. –What did he mean, finish this?-  
  
"Marco! Get IN here, now." Mr. Del Rossi (calmly!)growled from the living room.  
  
-Oh, god-  
  
With a deep breath, Marco turned, and started the walk back to his dad, all the way thinking –Oh god, oh god, oh god....-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, what did you think? I apologize for the shortness in chapter length, I know I said that this chapter would be the horribly evil one, but I wanted to update my story soon, and I don't have time at the moment to type the evil part, because it needs to be PERFECT. So, therefore, the NEXT chapter will be hell for our poor, cute, adorably short little Marco. Laughs evilly 


	3. Gross

  
  
AdamoRuggierosgurl2003: "Thanks for all the adjectives." That's from Daria, incase you didn't know. I love that show! Anyway, yeah. Thanx for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!   
  
Unsolved: laughs evilly To answer your question, because he WON'T be able to talk! Mwha ha ha ha haaaa! Ahem, anyway. Thank you so much for reviewing! This chapter is going to be VERY dirty... snickers evilly   
  
AKGundam: Well, I sure hope you like what I've planned! And, yeah. I know you weren't apologizing to me, but don't worry about the review, you can never tell what number you're gonna be, it's really annoying. Tons of thank yous for reviewing!   
  
Val-Creative: Ha ha, I know I'm evil. I'm going to torture our poor little Marco!!! But, things will eventually get better... hee hee, EVENTUALLY. Thank you for reviewing again!  
  
Fucted Up Kid: Yay, I'm so glad you read my story! I was hoping you would... anyway, I'm glad you're looking forward to more! Hope you like this chapter, and thanx! Oh, and I'm eating a cinnamon raisin bagel, so you can have some. offers half of bagel that hasn't been bitten  
  
anjel919: laughs Yay, creative genius? claps her hands Well, I hope this chapter is at least CLOSE to perfect, and it should be evil enough for you! Thanks a bunch! ;)  
  
Towenaar: Reply to my flaws:  
  
1)I know you're born with it, I meant how long he's been out -at least to Ellie- so, like I've said before, just work with me here.  
  
2)I don't know about everyone else, but I make Marco a 'crybaby', first of all, because it wouldn't exactly be a horribly evil story if Marco just kinda shrugged everything off, and second, he's the female side of being gay, so he's allowed to cry; he doesn't have to be all masculine, that's the male side of being gay guy's job, not his. ;)  
  
Reply to my anti-flaws:  
  
1)Thank you! I'm glad you think its "funny beyond reason"!  
  
2)I'll answer this one where everyone will read it, since I figured I needed to clear it up anyway.  
  
3)laughs yeah, you're totally not alone on this....  
  
Thank you so much for your review, and for pointing these things out to me!  
  
Your-sins-into-me: Thanks! I'm so glad you think I'm doing great. Hope this was a quick enough update! Thanks again!  
  
Feral's Revenge: laughs I need a new word for glad!!! Okay, let me try... I'm so /thrilled/ that you enjoy my style of writing. Like I just said to Your-sins-into-me, I hope this was a quick enough update! Thank you so much!  
  
Your-sins-into-me: Hey again! I guess this review showed up after I updated the first time, so, yeah. You're not lame, and you obviously have good taste in stories! J/K, I'm not THAT conceited....   
  
EVERYONE!!!!! Once again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I love reading what you guys think of my writing, and I love replying to you! And, there's one thing I have to clear up: As Towenaar pointed out, it's out of character for Dylan to force his boyfriend into coming out to his parents. So, I just have to say, he wasn't forcing him. He just really believed it was best if Marco DID come out, but if Marco really wasn't ready, and he had said "no", then Dylan would have let it go. He was even about to when they were talking to Marco's parents, remember? But Marco just blurt it right out. Ooh, he really shouldn't have done that....  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing has changed; I still don't own anything...blah blah blah....  
  
Characters/pairings in chapter: Marco/Dylan, Mr. /Mrs. Del Rossi, next chapter will have more people, I swear!  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS RATED "R"!!!!!!!! So, if you're not allowed, don't read it. Those with heart conditions should not read this, laughs evilly, and stops, because she's grossed out at what is about to happen because it is very sick, gross, nasty, so not right, and just all around plain, utterly, flat-out WRONG! So, proceed with caution.  
  
Paying For It  
  
As soon as Marco stepped into the living room, his father stormed over screaming obscenities at him, and punched him hard on the face. Marco stumbled and fell against the wall, utterly terrified.  
  
"How could you do this to me!? Didn't I warn you that if I /ever/ found out you were one of those /fags/, that you would pay for it!?" Mr. Del Rossi screamed.  
  
"Pa, I can't help it! It's not something I can control. It's-"Marco was cut off by his dad backhanding him hard across the face. This time, Marco did fall to the floor.  
  
Mr. Del Rossi bent down and whispered in an eerily calm voice: "Well, it's a good thing /I/ can help it. When we're finished, you won't have a gay thought left in your fruity little head(1)" Mr. Del Rossi stood back up and yelled for his wife. She came in, glanced at her son lying bleeding on the floor, and looked at her husband.   
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
"You had better get out of here for a few hours. This /fag/ and I need some time...alone." As he said this, he looked down at his son, and smirked evilly at him.  
  
"Yes, honey."  
  
Mrs. Del Rossi began walking to the door, and then turned to face Marco. "Son, this is for the best. We can't just stand by and allow you to continue on like this. Goodbye." With that, she turned back around and strode out the door WITHOUT grabbing her jacket.(2)  
  
Sadly, Marco watched her go, silently screaming for her to come back and protect him from his father, who was now going over to lock the front door. ---No! Ma, come back...oh god, she left me here with him! Oh my god, why did I ever tell him, now he's gonna-no, it'll be okay, Dylan promised me it would be...(3)---  
  
As soon as Mr. Del Rossi was finished locking the door, he walked calmly back over to his son, as if nothing was going on. Marco was still on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. When he saw his father come in, Marco jumped up.   
  
"Pa, please, there's nothing you can do to change me. No matter what, I'll always be like this. Pa, please understand!"  
  
Mr. Del Rossi just smiled evilly once again.   
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Then, for the next thirty minutes, he beat Marco, until he finally passed out from the pain.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Marco woke up after about an hour, he found him self laying on his father's bed, but his father was nowhere in sight.   
  
Marco sat up, groaning from the pain and holding his head. As soon as he stood up, however, his father walked in.  
  
"It's about time /fag/. What, you can't take a few hits? You're so pathetic...." Mr. Del Rossi shook his head disapprovingly. "Now, are you ready?"  
  
"F-for what?" Marco really did not like the tone of his father's voice when he had said that. He was getting a really sick feeling in his stomach. His dad just laughed at him.  
  
"Don't worry, in a couple of hours, it'll all be over, and we can all put this little abnormality of yours behind us and move on."  
  
His father walked over to Marco, and punched him in the stomach. Marco fell back on to the bed, his breath completely knocked out of him.  
  
Mr. Del Rossi climbed onto the bed, and positioned himself over Marco. He started to undo his own belt, and suddenly Marco realized what his dad planned, and he about passed out again from fear.  
  
"Pa, you can't! No!"  
  
"Shut up /fag/! I can do whatever the hell I please! Now...lay.../still/!"  
  
Marco was struggling to get up, but he wasn't that strong at the moment, seeing as how he was just horribly beaten. Even though, it made his father angry that his son was disobeying him.   
  
Mr. Del Rossi grabbed his son by the wrists. "Listen to me! You had better do ex-/actly/ what I tell you to, or it'll be your fucking /boy/friend who pays!"  
  
Marco stopped struggling instantly, and just began quietly sobbing.  
  
A few agonizing minutes later, Mr. Del Rossi had gotten both of their clothes completely off. He shoved himself up into his son(4) and began thrusting violently. Marco cried out in pain, and his father hit him across the face.  
  
"This is for the best, trust me. You'll be thanking me one day, when you're married and have a nice family with plenty of children."  
  
Marco just continued sobbing in response.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A couple of hours later, Mr. Del Rossi got up out of bed. As he got dressed, he looked down at his son, who was still sobbing quietly.  
  
"Believe me, it was all for the best. I refuse to have a /fag/ living in my house, so you /are/ going to be straight. If you still aren't now, then trust me, after a few more days of this, you will be." With that said, he re-buckled his belt and went downstairs to get some food.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night, Marco was in his room, lying in the fetal position on his bed. He had been that way for the past hour, trying-and failing- not to think about all that had just happened. He couldn't believe that his father had actually /raped/ him.  
  
-Oh god, this can't be happening! Pa wouldn't do that to me, I'm just dreaming. Soon I'll wake up, probably screaming, and he'll come rushing in, worried about me. Yes, this can't possibly be real. It can't be. I could /not/ have just had my virginity taken from me by my own father, I couldn't have. He wouldn't do that to me... oh god, I want Dylan here with me. He would make everything better, he always does.-  
  
"I love you Dylan" Marco whispered into his pillow.  
  
A couple hours and a few horrible swirling thoughts later, Marco fell asleep. He had nightmares all night, but unfortunately, he was too exhausted to wake up, so he had to put up with them until morning.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dylan couldn't sleep at all that night. He kept worrying about Marco; how scared he had seemed before he left, everything Marco had told him about Mr. Del Rossi, he just couldn't bear thinking of Marco being hurt, without him there to protect him. He really didn't think that Marco's dad would actually do anything to seriously hurt him, but so long as there was any barely possible, remotely conceivable, faintest shadow of an obscure hint of half a chance that Marco could be even marginally hurt if you really thought about it(5), he had to try and protect him. But he wasn't going to get /that/ accomplished by lying in bed /thinking/ about helping Marco.  
  
"Well, I can't do anything about it /now/, so I might as well go to sleep. But I'll call and check up on him /first/ thing in the morning.(6)(7)" Dylan promised himself. So he rolled over, turned and turned and got completely twisted up in his sheets, turned some more, and went to work on falling asleep, knocking a few pillows off his bed in the process.   
  
-First thing in the morning. He's going to be alright. Everything's fine, he's okay, probably had a long talk with his parents and now everything is cleared up. He's okay....-   
  
"I love you Marco"   
  
And with those last words, Dylan fell asleep, with a considerably less amount of freakish nightmares than his boyfriend was having.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, how was it ya'll? I really hope it was utterly evil enough. I would have been more descriptive with the whole rape scene, but I don't want to be banned from the website, so we'll all have to just make do with what I've written here, and hope it's not to much, even though it wasn't any worse than some of the things I've read here. Plus, the thought of ANYone having sex with Marco's dad deeply creeps me out, so, yeah. Ew! I also would have continued with this chapter, you know, made it longer, but this seemed like a decent place to leave off, and plus, I have no idea what is going to happen beyond the whole gist of the next chapter, so I'm dragging it out as much as possible. Please, if anyone has any ideas, tell me, and I'll most likely use them. Please! I'm desperate! gets down on knees, hands clasped and raised towards the computer please....  
  
(1)Ha-ha! "Your fruity little head", that sounded hilarious. Ha-ha hoo ha hee! Ahem, sorry 'bout that. /I/ thought it was funny....  
  
(2)Ugh! It's so annoying. No matter what the weather is outside, whenever a character on a TV show or movie leaves the house, they always grab their jacket! ARGH!! It so deeply annoys me....  
  


(3)Aww, isn't that just too sad! He was trying to comfort himself by saying that Dylan promised everything would be okay...hee hee, but alas, he was wrong. grins wickedly while rubbing hands together  


  
(4)Oh my god, doesn't that sound so sick & wrong!!!??? Ew! Ugh, ick, eww, gross, nasty, disgusting, revolting, gag, bleagh, choke, gasp! dramatic death  
  
(5)laughs hysterically That whole thing was in a Xanth book too, "Cube Route" I was absolutely cracking up when I read that!! Ha! I love those books!!  
  
(6) Is it just me, or does Dylan seem like the type that would talk to himself?   
  
(7)All right, I have too many of these little (#) things, don't I? Oh well, what can I say: I love to babble on and on about absolutely nothing of any importance whatsoever. Hee, it's so fun!   
  
I want to be able to use italics and indents and all those special little symbols!!!!!!!!!!!! Grrrrr.... 


	4. Can't Take It Anymore

Yay! I'm finally posting my next chapter! Woo hoo!!! But this thing has taken away every single one of my symbols, except for the parentheses, so I'm going to be using them for eveything! And when they don't work, I'll use numbers! Bwha ha ha ha ha!

SakuraMaxwellBarton: I didn't like his dad either...anyway, here is my next chapter! I'm very proud of it, and so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reviewing!! ;)

Yelak: Yay, another review! I have so many! I'm, I'm, I'm... sigh I can't think of a word for glad besides thrilled, and now I use them both so much! Okay, fill in the blank: I'm so incredibly ( ) that you like my story and took the time to review. Thanx!

Villie: Yes, it's very disturbing....and hey, it could happen! ;) Thank you for reviewing!

Call me Silath: (laughs) Well, I've been trying to update my story quickly! Thank you for reviewing, and I'm thrilled that you love my story! ;)

EzraFitch: Yes, it is extremely gross...eew. And don't worry, as long as I have readers, I'll keep writing! Thanx a bunch!

Jen: Yay! I'm so /thrilled/ that you think of my story as amazing! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Keep it up! ; )

Fucted Up Kid: Well, what can I say? Yay! Hooray! Oh, poor Marco...hee hee.... Thank you so much!

Unsolved: I know, Marco's mom is so mean! And yes, she /did/ know what was about to happen. And yes, I have updated! But of course, since you /are/ reading this, you already know that.... Thanx!!!

Anjel919: Yes, his dad is being a gross hypocrite, isn't that so mean? Anyway, I'm happy that you like my little (#) things, I love writing them! Hey, nice term. 'Deflowering' just /sounds/ like an innocent word, but his dad violently deflowered him against his will, (like you said!) so that sounds so evil! Good job! Okay, thank you for R&Ring again!

AKGundam: Oh I know, I can't imagine being raped by /Marco's/ dad. Eew.... Anyway, thank you!!!

Rina: Yay! You like it! I'm so happy! Thank you for reviewing!

Feral's Revenge: Oh, I totally agree! I hope Marco gets away! Oh, wait, I can make him, can't I.... riiiight. Ahem, /any/way, thank you so much!!!

smoothNcreamy: I'm glad that you liked that chapter! Man, I'm starving...again.... Thank you for the review!

EEesskay: Hee hee, I know, wasn't it sick? Okay, thank you for reviewing!

AquilaRemy: Yay! I was aiming for interesting, original, and a great writer! J/K, well, actually, you know, I didn't want to suck, so I guess I was aiming for that... anyway, thank you so much!

Your-sins-into-me: (shudders with sins) Eew.... Anyway, I will definitely keep this up! Thank you for reviewing!

A/N: Okay, last chapter, I forgot to mention; you know how Marco was supposed to call Dylan after his father was through 'talking' with him? Well, I forgot all about that, so let me tell you all this: On top of what happened with his father, Marco has also been grounded, so he can't use the phone, and Dylan was worried that Marco hadn't called. So, Dylan called several times that night, but nobody answered, and so he was really worried. And just so you all know, Mrs. Del Rossi /did/ know about what her husband planned on doing, and she approved. Isn't that so mean? Hee hee....

Okay, since none of you gave me any ideas, I'm gonna have to drag this chapter out too, but I just might have a hint of a shadow of an idea about /something/ that's going to happen, so this won't be as dragged (drug?) out, so that's always good. ;)

Oh, I have to say this again: Thank you all so much!!! I was slightly afraid when I started writing this that nobody would review, or review to say I sucked and/or was too harsh, or /some/thing. But, I'm so happy with you all! Yay! "Give yourselves a hand!" (I hate it when people say that...like I want to clap for myself? Ugh....) Okay, people, /please/ give me /some/ sort of idea for my story. I think I might be getting some, like I said, (no thanks to you! Lol, J/K) but I'm not quite sure yet. Oh, and give me some other words then "glad", k? Again, thank you all so much! I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! I actually have more characters than Dylan and the Del Rossi's...Del Rossis, Del Rossies, Del Rossi-s...ack, whatever! Point is, there are finally more characters! (yay!)

One more thing: Sorry about the long wait. I had this done forever or so ago, but the Document Manager wasn't working, so I had to wait for them to get their new parts in. Hopefully you guys won't have to wait this long again, but who knows? Anyway....

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by this author 

Rated 'R', I guess. 

Characters/Pairings for chapter: Marco/Dylan, Mr. /Mrs. Del Rossi, Mr. /Mrs. Michaelchuk, Paige/Spinner, Eric, Ellie, Dr. Pink(1), Nurse Kitana, shooing nurse, guy walking past water fountain in scene #23....

Yay! Lot's of characters! My favorite is the water fountain guy...J/K

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Paying For It

It was finally Monday morning. Marco and Dylan couldn't be happier. Marco was relieved to finally get out of the house: his father /insisted/ on attempting to turn Marco straight /everysinglenight/, until he finally succeeded, and Marco couldn't bear to be locked up in the house with him for another day.

Dylan had been looking forward to Monday ever since Friday night: he hadn't been able to get a hold of Marco all weekend, and he was extremely worried. He was desperately hoping to see Marco at school today and make sure he was all right. He was going to /kill/ Mr. Del Rossi if he had hurt Marco....

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Marco finished getting ready for school in his room. He sighed sadly, looking at himself in the mirror. In his mind, he had looked different ever since that awful night: he thought he looked so...dirty.

-I'll bet everyone can tell just by looking at me. I can't even sit down, and it's because of my own father! God, I can't believe it....-

Marco sighed again, and turned away from his reflection. He couldn't stand to look at himself anymore. He grabbed his backpack and started towards his bedroom door. When he got there, he opened it and cautiously looked up and down the hallway for any sign of his father. He started quietly down the stairs, desperately hoping to avoid facing his dad. He was let down, however, when he saw his father in the living room.

"Where are you off to, fag?"

"J-just going to school, papa.(3)"

His father glared at him.

"Remember, you will /not/ tell /any/one about this. And you will come straight home from school and start on your chores. Got it?"

"Yes papa."

When it was apparent his father wasn't going to say anything more to him, Marco began walking towards the front door.

"Oh, and one more thing: You will not speak to that worthless fag that was here with you Friday."

Marco's lip trembled. –Why do I have to be such a crybaby? /Dylan/ would be fine.-

"Yes papa."

Marco opened the door, and all but ran until he was far gone from the place that he had once thought of as home.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!

BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!

BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!

BRING??

Dylan's alarm was going off, but he had already been up for the past hour. Right now, he was outside, absent-mindedly playing with his Yellow Labrador, Volley.(4)

Lying in her bed, Paige rolled her eyes, figuring her lazy brother just didn't feel like rolling over and turning the damn alarm off.

She drug her tired body into her brother's room.

-Eew, this place is a mess!-

Paige carefully picked her way around clothes and empty potato chip bags and Sprite cans(5) until she got to the alarm.

-Okay, how do I turn this thing off?-

She pressed a few buttons, and eventually the alarm stopped.

-Thank god, I thought I was going to go deaf. Now, where the heck is Dylan? It's not like him to be up instead squeezing in a few extra minutes of sleep....-

With a shrug, Paige walked down to the kitchen, where her mom was busy making pancakes.

"Mom, have you seen Dylan?"

Her mother flipped a pancake, and called to her husband to get his butt down there.

"Yes sweetie, he's in the backyard with Volley."

"Oh...."

"Paige, is something wrong with your brother? He's been locked up in his room all weekend, and this morning, he was up before your father!"

"Mom, it's really not for me to talk about. Why don't you ask Dylan?" Paige said as Dylan walked into the kitchen, Volley trailing behind him.

"Ask me what?"

His mom handed Paige some plates to put on the table and began getting the butter and syrup out.

"Ask you what's wrong. You've been acting strange lately. What's the matter sweetie?"

Dylan just shrugged, and shooed Volley away from the table when his mom glared at him. But as soon as his mother turned her back to him, he snatched a pancake off the table and tossed it to Volley, who had been waiting in the doorway. The dog took off with the food in its mouth, almost running Mr. Michaelchuk over in the process.

Mrs. Michaelchuck put the silverware on the table, and without looking at her son, said "Dylan, don't feed the dog our breakfast. Good morning Warner." Dylan pouted, and his parents kissed quickly. Once she was positive that her family's breakfast was perfect, Mrs. Michaelchuck sat down.

"So, what are you kids up to today?" Mr. Michaelchuk asked.

"Well," Paige began.

"Oh boy. Nice going Dad." Dylan said, giving his father a look.

So they sat there for the next thirty minutes, all the while with Paige talking their ears off about every detail of the past six weeks of her social life. Dylan vaguely wondered how Paige managed to eat her breakfast /and/ talk when there was absolutely no pause to her rambling. He sat there studying her, but eventually gave up and dropped his head on the table.

Thunk!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Marco was sitting in class, thinking about what he could say to Dylan without giving too much of what had happened away. He desperately wished he could just tell him everything, but he knew better than to disobey his father.

-Besides, Dylan would probably be so disgusted by you, he'd dump you on the spot.-

Marco sighed miserably. Why couldn't he just be straight? That would solve everything. Except then, he wouldn't have Dylan.

-Oh, how long can that last anyway? Eventually he's going to realize that you're nowhere /near/ good enough for him. Especially now....-

Marco's thoughts where interrupted by the bell, signaling that it was time for lunch. He got up slowly from his desk, sore from sitting on the hard wood for 45 minutes, and walked to his locker. When he got there, he stood staring at it for a minute, trying to remember the combination, until Dylan walked up.

"Hey Marco! Forget your combination?"

Dylan reached around his boyfriend and unlocked Marco's locker.

"There you go."

Marco looked blankly up at him.

"T-thanks." He said quietly.

Dylan frowned, watching his boyfriend slowly put away his book.

-What happened to him? He's usually so bubbly....-

When Marco was finished in his locker, he turned away without closing it, and stared down at the floor.

Dylan closed the locker, raising his eyebrow.

"Marco, do you want to go talk?"

Marco looked up at him for a moment, and then nodded.

Dylan led Marco through the empty hallway, until they got to the guy's bathroom.

"Okay Marco, what happened? You haven't called, and I've been worrying all weekend."

Marco stared down at the floor.

"Marco, what did your father do? Did he hurt you?" Dylan asked, trying to sound loving, but he couldn't keep the anger from his voice when thinking about Marco's father doing /any/thing to him. He just hoped Marco knew he wasn't mad at /him/.

Marco just continued to stare at the floor with tears in his eyes.

Dylan stood there in silence for a minute, wondering if Marco was going to say /any/thing.

Finally, Marco looked up at Dylan.

"Look, Dylan, I'm not allowed to talk about it, so, c-could you just...hold me?"

Dylan suddenly felt very angry at Marco's father, wondering what could have happened that Marco wasn't 'allowed' to talk about it, but that feeling was soon gone. Looking down at Marco's emotionless, yet depressingly miserable face, he was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling that he /had/ to protect him. Dylan just smiled weakly and nodded, then pulled his boyfriend into a hug. Marco began crying softly, and Dylan vowed that he /would/ find out what happened to make his boyfriend this way, and make whoever did it pay. Although, he was already pretty sure who that person was....

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

(A week later)

"Dylan, pay attention!"

Dylan snapped out of his daydream.

"Sorry coach."

The coach shook his head at his best player and put his whistle to his mouth.

Tweet!

"Break time everyone!"

The hockey team skated over to the edge of the ice rink and all squeezed through the door. The coach grabbed Dylan by the arm and drug him away from everyone else.

"Dylan, what's wrong with you? You've been off in your own little world at every practice we've had for a week!"

Dylan shook his head.

"Nothing, just stressing about school, I guess."

The coach glared at him suspiciously, but let it go.

Dylan walked back over to where the rest of his team sat.

"Hey Dylan! We were just debating about which girl in school had the best rack. What do /you/ think?"

Dylan rolled his eyes and punched his friend in the arm.

"Shut up Eric."

Dylan sat down as the team laughed at him. Then a guy /named/ Guy spoke up:

"Well, personally, I think that your sister has /the/ hottest rack."

"Ooh...." The team said together.

Dylan stood up quickly.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that one."

The two guys began wrestling on the ground, until the coach interrupted, saying that he couldn't afford his players to get hurt before a game. That, and they still had their skates on, and it would probably be best for everyone if nobody got stabbed.

"But coach," Dylan protested from atop Guy's chest. "He's /talking/ about my sister!"

"Oh, well in that case, proceed."

"Hey!" Guy yelled.

Dylan laughed, pinching Guy hard on the arm.

"Oww! Hey!"

Dylan got up off of Guy, laughing. Guy glared at him.

"Fine, you don't want to talk about Paige. Hmm, who /else/ should we talk about...man, I just don't know. Eric?"

Eric put his finger to his lips, pretending to be deep in thought. He smiled slyly at Dylan.

"Hmm, how about...Marco"

Dylan glared at him.

"Eric...." He said warningly.

"So, how far have you two gotten?"

The whole team was watching Dylan, smiling.

Dylan moved to get to Eric, but just then the coach blew his whistle, signaling the end of break.

"Okay, back on the ice! Dylan, pay attention this time!"

"Yeah, quit your daydreaming about Maaaarcoo."

"Eric, shut up!"

"All of you, quiet!"

"Yes coach Henderson." The team echoed.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

So, that's the way everything went for about two weeks. Marco wouldn't talk much, and whenever he /did/, it was in a flat voice that held no emotion. Dylan was extremely worried, and wanted to go and talk to Marco's father, but when he had last suggested it, Marco immediately forbade him from /ever/ doing anything of the sort.

So now, it was Wednesday, and everyone was in school, as usual.

-I can't keep doing this.-

Marco's father had still been trying to turn his son straight, everyday when he got home from school.

-I just can't. I can't take it anymore.-

Marco was in the boy's bathroom, the one that had been out of order for a year now, so nobody ever came in, and he had some privacy.

-I can't, I can't....-

Marco looked at himself in the mirror, but quickly looked away. He couldn't bear to see himself at all anymore.

-I'm sorry Dylan....- Marco thought as he unzipped his backpack and reached inside.

-I love you, but soon, you won't want to be with me anymore. And I can't stand to go home one more time, I just can't. You understand....-

Finding what he was searching for, Marco pulled his hand out and looked at what he held. It was a dissecting knife, one he had taken from his science class earlier that day.

-I'm so sorry Dylan....-

Marco lowered the knife to the vein on his wrist and closed his eyes.He slowly cut, pulling the knife down until he got near his elbow, relishing in the pain..

-So sorry....-

He cut his other wrist, quicker this time, as he was already getting a little light-headed. He stood there a moment, watching the blood run down his arms and drip onto the tile floor.

"I love you Dylan."

With that, Marco fell onto the floor, no longer able to stand. In a few more moments, it was all over, and Marco didn't ever have to worry about going home again.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Dylan left his class hurriedly after the bell rang.

His friend Eric ran to catch up with him.

"Man, I've never been so bored in my entire life!"

Dylan just nodded, not really paying any attention. He was too worried about Marco. He had been getting progressively worse since he saw him two weeks ago, and Dylan was really starting to worry.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?"

Dylan shook his head.

"Marco. He's been acting really weird, and he won't even talk to me anymore. I'm so afraid his dad did something to him, something really bad, because Marco isn't allowed to talk about it, and he had some bruises on his face, and he's been so quiet, and-"

"Whoa, dude, slow down! You're talking like a chick. Better yet, you're talking like your sister. Now, tell me what's wrong in just five words, tops."

Dylan took a deep breath and said, "Marco. Acting weird. Worried."

"Good job, that was only four words! Now, um, I'm sure he's fine."

Dylan shook his head. Suddenly, he heard a couple of girls scream. Then one of them ran by him, yelling, "There's tons of blood! Someone's been murdered!! AAIIIYYEEE!"

Eric raised his eyebrow, covering his ears when the girl screamed.

"What's up with her?"

Dylan, however, got a very bad feeling when he heard about the blood. He ran over to where the girl had run from, and saw a puddle of blood leaking out from under a bathroom door. He dashed right in, and somewhere in the back of his mind he thought it was weird, coming in this bathroom again after a whole year without it.

-Why do I think these things?-

Dylan looked at the blood covering the floor, and then he saw its source.

"Marco!!!"

Dylan ran over to his boyfriend, who was lying on the floor, his arms covered in blood. He dropped to his knees, cradling Marco's face, sobbing.

"Marco...Marco...."

Just then, Eric came in.

"Dude, what's- what the fuck!?"

Dylan shoved himself up into a kneeling position, and searched frantically through his pockets for his cell phone. Coming up empty, he grabbed Marco's backpack, which was still lying on the sink. He searched through that until he found Marco's cell. He pulled it out and dialed 911.

"He's still breathing...here Eric, tell them what's wrong!"

He tossed the phone to Eric, who caught it numbly.

"H-hello? Yeah, I'm at Degrassi High School, and one of the students is, is bleeding to death...."

Dylan began searching for where Marco had cut himself, but it didn't take long for him to find it, seeing as how the blood was all mostly around his arms. He took off his shirt(6) and tied it around one of Marco's wrists, which was still bleeding weakly.

Eric hung up the phone and did the same to Marco's other wrist.

"Okay, they said they'd be here in ten minutes, we have to bring him to the front of the school."

Dylan nodded, and picked Marco up gently. He walked out of the bathroom and towards the front doors, while Eric cleared a path through the people all around them.

"Look, who's that?"

"Did that guy kill someone?"

"What's going on?"

"Look at all the blood!"

When they were almost there, Paige came running up.

"Dylan, what happened? Oh, my god...."

Paige put her hands up to her mouth, staring at Marco. Just then, Spinner and Ellie came up, following the trail of blood the two boys were leaving. They looked up and saw what had caused all the blood. Ellie gasped, and Spinner stood there in shock for a moment. After a minute, he walked over to his girlfriend and put his arms around her. Paige began sobbing onto his shoulder.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It was an hour later, and Dylan, Paige, Spinner, and Ellie were all sitting outside of room #718(7). The ambulance had shown up at the school, and they had all gotten in. However, on the way to the hospital, Marco had stopped breathing. So when they finally arrived, all the doctors were in a panic, running around, talking in medical speech, grabbing different machines and creepy tools, and rushing Marco into a room.

So now, the four of them were sitting there, waiting for a word from the doctors. Dylan had his head in his hands, and hadn't moved the whole time they were there. Paige kept worriedly glancing over at her brother, willing him to move. She sighed, and went back to sitting there quietly. She looked over at Spinner, who was sitting next to her, wringing his hands, and just fidgeting with everything in his reach. Ellie was sitting on Paige's other side, with an unreadable look on her face. She hadn't moved either.

The door to Marco's room opened, and everyone looked up hopefully. A nurse by the name of Kitana was standing in the doorway.

"So, how is he? He's fine, right?" Dylan asked hurriedly.

The nurse looked at him sadly for a moment, and shook her head. She almost started crying, watching Dylan's face fall.

-Why am /I/ always the one to tell them when someone's died? For once I'd like to say, 'Great news! He's alive and better than ever!'-

Dylan got up and shoved past the nurse and into the room. He strode over to Marco's bed, and gazed down at him sadly. He touched his boyfriend's cheek with his fingers, and then he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why didn't you save him!?" Dylan cried, whirling around to face the doctor.

The doctor walked over to him.

"Son, I'm sorry, we did all we could. It was just too late. There was nothing we could do."

Dylan looked as if he was about to hit him, but thought better of it. Instead, he punched the wall.

Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Michaelchuk came in. They didn't say a word. Mrs. Michaelchuk just ran over to her son and hugged him. Dylan started crying.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have suggested he come out. I should've known this would happen. I should've been there to protect him...."

"Shh sweetie, there's nothing you could have done. Shh...."

The doctor watched them for a moment, and then walked calmly over to Mr. Michaelchuk.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Pink. I'm deeply sorry, but it was just too late. We couldn't save him."

Mr. Michaelchuk nodded.

"Now," Dr. Pink said. "We need to call his parents to inform them of what has happened here. Do any of you know their phone number?"

Dylan jerked away from his mother and said angrily,

"Don't call his parents! It was /them/ that made Marco do this! It's /their/ fault!"

"Sweetie, I know your upset, but calm down...." Mrs. Michaelchuk said cautiously.

"Damn him!" Dylan punched the wall again.

((((((((A/N: Okay, I don't know how this next thing happens; I can't explain it, but just work with me here!))))))))))

Suddenly, they all heard a 'beep...beep...beep....'. Everyone turned around, and saw that the flat line on Marco's heart monitor had started rising up and down slightly. Dr. Pink acted immediately.

"Nurses! Get in here now, he's still alive!"

The nurses all came running back in, and one of them shooed the Michaelchuks out.

20 minutes later, Nurse Kitana came out of the room. Everyone looked up at her hopefully, and she opened her mouth.

"Great news! He's alive and better than ever!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yay, wasn't this a great chapter! (takes a bow) Thank you, thank you...anyway, as always, review! I love that! Oh, and PLEASE tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter! I am completely out of ideas, so I need you now more than ever! If you don't give me something to work with, you're just going to have to put up with boring, meaningless chapters until I get a flash of brilliance. SO TELL ME!!!

(1) I have actually seen a street sign that read, "Dr. Pink Rd" I want to live there!

(2) Okay, I don't know if it said "Rd", it might have been, like, 'street' or 'drive' or something like that....

(3) Doesn't that sound so sad? I don't know why, but ending his sentence with 'papa' there just deeply saddened me....

(4) Doesn't it just /work/, Dylan having a Yellow Lab named Volley? It just really /goes/ with him, don't 'cha think?

(5) Don't Lays potato chips also just /go/ with Dylan? And Sprite?....Am I weird?

(6) Yay, I made Dylan take his shirt off!!

(7) 718. If I remember correctly, that was the number on Marco's shirt that he wore to the beach in "Pride". I loved that episode! But, when I first saw it, I thought that those guys had like, raped him. (Don't I have a dirty mind?) I mean, he was acting SOOO depressed about it, and in the bathroom, when Spinner said, "It's not like you've /done/ anything yet." and Marco looked up quickly, I was sure! sigh But no....

Oh, and just so you know, Dylan's room isn't always /so/ gross, it's just that he was out of his mind with worry, so he wasn't exactly thinking about how clean his room was.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Man, I'm so bored...this chapter has been finished for/ever/! (sigh) Sadness.... Ugh. I'm sick, /and/ I have a huge zit on my forehead! Oh, well. I don't have a social life, so nobody but my family will see. (glares at readers) I bet /you/ guys have social lives. The only people /I/ know are my ex-boyfriend who lives in a different time zone, but he's being a jerk, and a girl. That's /it/! More sadness.... Well, since I'm bored, and since you guys are now probably bored too, let's take a fun poll!

Who is the cutest/hottest/sexiest?

Marco (Yay!)

Dylan (Double yay!)

Sean

Spinner (3rd hottest)

Craig

Jimmy

J.T.

?Tom? (Doesn't he look greasy?)

Manny

Ellie (I love how she dresses! Of course, I should, since that's how /I/ dress....)

The guy walking past the water fountain in scene #23

Someone else (you better not say Emma! I hate Emma....)

I'll post the results in the next chapter! Should I have a fun poll at the end of every chapter!? If I do, they'll be more original than this one, I promise.


	5. uhh

anjel919: Hey, thanks tons for the 'glad' synonyms! It's just downright spiffy that you reviewed! And, thanks, I will e-mail you if I need ideas, which I probably do for the next chapter, but what's your e-mail address? Oh, wait, it's probably in your bio, right? Well, if it's not, be sure to give it to me, because I desperately need help! Oh, and by the way, I meant cutest/hottest/sexiest as just the /one/ best person, but that's okay, I figured I didn't make that clear, but I was too lazy to fix it. So, since you voted Dylan on two and Marco on just one, I'll use your vote for Dylan. I love John Bregar too! Thanks for voting!

Kitty Kat: Yeah, don't you love the fountain guy? He really brings the whole story together, don'tcha think? Thank you so much for reviewing!

R: Yay, you voted Dylan! (claps for R) Good choice. Anyway, I'm ecstatic that you enjoy my story. Thank you for reviewing, and for your vote!

miss v: I know, wasn't it sad that Marco died? I'm so...jubilant...that he miraculously recovered. Thanx for R&Ring! ;)

Val-Creative: Oh no, now I don't know what to do. Hey, if you haven't already, read what I said to anjel919 about the poll four replies up...........................................................................done? Okay, good. Well, since you gave three different people one vote each, instead of what happened with anjel919, I dunno. I guess I'll use them all, your two extra votes can make up for the people who didn't vote.

My sister really likes Sean too! Personally, I don't get why, I've never even considered being attracted to him, but, whatever! And I want to be a red-head too! Don't you hate Stacey Farber, or whatever her name is? Thank you for reviewing and voting! Oh, and one more thing. (Hugs Val-Creative) Yay! Let's have absolutely no social life together! lol go us! ;)

acsbabyangelgirl: Yay! Someone else enjoys my footnotes! I'm so happy! Thanks for reviewing! ;)

Arthur: Yeah, I don't know what to do about Marco's parents. I either want them to continue hating him and being really evil and trying to ruin his life, or I want them to, like you said, realize how much he means to them, even if he is gay. (sigh) I just don't know. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

EzraFitch: (laughs) Well, that's okay that you don't have any ideas. But why didn't you vote on my poll? (pouts) Oh, well.... Thank you for your review!! ;)

smoothNcreamy: (laughs evily) Yay, I made someone cry! Hee hee.... I'm gl- wait, I mean, I'm delighted that you love this chapter! I had fun writing it, and I thought it turned out pretty good. And yeah, I know it's stupid that Marco was suddenly alive again, but I really wanted to make people think I killed him, (and I succeeded on some people!) and I wanted to torture my poor, hott little Dylan. And then, I couldn't let Marco /stay/ dead, of course.

OMG, I'm such an idiot. I completely forgot that Marco's dad horribly beat him, so I'll have to squeeze some injuries in here, even though it's been two weeks since that little incident. Thank you for your idea, and your review, which wasn't too long, by the way. I love reading long reviews. Plus, they're much easier to respond to when you have something /to/ respond to. So, you get an extra thank you for your long review, and now I have to take the 'you' away, since you didn't vote. So, you have an extra 'thank'. ;)

soccergurl1990: Yay! I'm so happy that you like my story. Thanx a bunch for your review and vote!

Misery Chick722: (claps hands together) Yay! Thank you for the compliment, I'm really elated that you think of my story as great. Thanks for reviewing and voting! Oh, and congratulations on being the first person to vote for a girl! (gives 1 point to Ellie) I was beginning to think I was just gonna have guys on there.

Krinklecut: Yay, I made another person cry! Hee hee, I'm so mean...anyway, thank you so much for reviewing and voting! ;) By the way, I love your odd screen name, or whatever they're called. Does it like, mean something, or did you just stick two words together?

EEessKay: Thank you so much for reviewing and voting! Well, since I'm not sure whether you meant you were /definitely/ going to go with Ashley, or you weren't sure, I'll just give a point to them both, and the extra vote will just help make up for the people who didn't vote.

Kayli Granberg: Oh, right. I'm still such an idiot. I completely forgot that they always tell you not to move them. But yeah, like you said, it added to the drama. Well anyway, I'm so happy that you love my story; I just love writing it. Thanx for reviewing and voting! ;)

activist17: To answer your question about why Dylan was "so incredibly clueless", just simply because I needed him to be. And besides, He didn't think that Marco's dad would actually hurt him, /and/ Marco told him to leave. At least, I think he did. (blushes) I can't remember. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing!

Unsolved: Hee hee, there's never too much of Marco being miserable! (laughs evily) But don't worry; he's happy at the end of this chapter. Thank you for your review and vote!

CGE: (laughs) Well, thank you for liking my story! And another thank you for reviewing and voting! ;)

Fucted Up Kid: Oh my god! My longest review ever! (hugs Fucted Up Kid) Hee, I'm so happy! I'd give you some good food, but we never have anything to eat here...(digs through fridge) milk...eggs...applewood cheese-No! You can't have it! IT'S MINE!(pounces on cheese)ahem, anyway...looks in freezer...hey! We have a tiny bit of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream! Okay, take that. ;)

Oh, I just love Ellie's plaid skirts, they're the best! And yes, Chris sounded so stupid, and I still hate Emma! Grrrr...

Yay, I'm not the only one with a horribly dirty mind that thought Marco was raped! Man, in my opinion, if he was, that episode, nay, that whole SEASON would have been infinity times better. But no, it has to be /Paige/ who got raped, not Marco. (sigh).... Oh, and you should totally find the time to write that story where that happens! I would definitely read it, probably five times.

Okay, about your idea. Thank you SO MUCH for helping me out, but, the way that you said the doctors found out really, really, /deeply/ creeps me out. I don't know why, but it just /really/ does. So, sorry, I can't use it. We'll just have to stick with my boring, less creepy way. BUT THANK YOU! (hugs Fucted Up Kid again) Anyway, -oh my god it's so hot in here!- thank you for reviewing, and for voting! Marco would hug you for voting for him, but he's busy making out with Dylan! (sigh, I wish) I was really disappointed with Marco and Dylan's first kiss. It wasn't passionate at all! But, oh well. They better make out in the next season, even though Spinner is going to have REALLY STUPID HAIR!!!! Ahem, okay, none of that had to do with anything. Sorry, you can read this chapter now....

green eyed dragon: Hey! First off, I like your screen name! I love dragons! I know, don't you just feel terrible for Marco? (hugs Marco) Poor thing...anyway, thank you so much for reviewing!

Bay: Oh my god, I loved the Adamo Ruggiero unscripted thingy! He is /so/, /hott/. Yay! Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

Alex: Yay, I'm so happy you like my story! And I'm also happy that you think of it as an emotional roller coaster, that's great! Okay, thank you for your review!

kivalovenkiba: Well, don't worry, I plan on finishing, and maybe even having a sequel, if I feel like it. Thank you so much for reviewing!

man freakzoid: Congratulations! You are my first almost-flame-review, but not quite! I hope you end up liking my story, and I hope you get some sleep! Thanx for reviewing and voting!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

You guys make me so happy! I practically had reviews for that last chapter before I put it up! EEE! (Does a happy dance!) I just absolutely love replying to all you guys. Yay! Oh, F.Y.I., I found a bunch of synonyms for 'glad' on , so I will be using a bunch of weird words that most likely don't make any sense in place of 'glad'. I've never heard of half the words on the list, but I'm going to use them where I please in my replies, so just deal with it. And isn't it sad? This chapter was ready on the 27th, but I had to wait for Val-Creative's permission to use the 'kitten' thing. Oh, well. Anyway, I thought I had more to say, but...I forget. Oh well, maybe I'll remember later. Or maybe I didn't even have anything to say, I dunno. Heh....

Disclaimer: don't own nuthin'.

Characters/pairings for chapter: Marco/Dylan, Paige/Spinner, Mr./Mrs. Michaelchuk, Dr. Pink/Nurse Kitana, (that's right, he just asked her out lol) and Ellie

Damn it, I thought there was something /else/ I was supposed to put with the disclaimer and characters. Oh, well....

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Paying For It(1)

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Congratulations! He's alive and better than ever!"

Dylan couldn't believe it. He all but ran into the hospital room and practically leaped on Marco, who was sitting up in the hospital bed. Dylan crashed into the bed and banged his hip trying to slow down, but it didn't faze him in the least. He hugged his boyfriend tightly, which caused Marco to wince in pain. Dylan tried not to cry, but he was so overwhelmed with emotion he couldn't help himself.

"Oh my god Marco, I so glad you're okay!"

Marco looked up at Dylan and smiled weakly.

"Um, yeah."

Dylan pulled away and looked worriedly down at his boyfriend.

"Marco, what's wrong? What happened that would make you want to kill yourself?"

Marco looked at him sadly for a moment and shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry, Dylan. But I...I can't tell you."

Dylan opened his mouth to reply, but just then Dr. Pink came back into the room.

"Son, your family has moved to the waiting room downstairs. You may go join them now, because we have to move..." Dr. Pink looked down at the clipboard he was carrying. "Marco into another room to examine him, incase he has any more injuries."

Dylan nodded, and kissed Marco on his forehead before leaving him to the doctor. As soon as he got to the waiting room, Paige came running up to him.

"So, is he completely alright now? Why did we have to move down here!? Why are they moving Marco!? He didn't die again did he!?"

Dylan laughed at his sister.

"Whoa, calm down. You're getting hysterical. Marco's fine, the doctors are just checking for any other injuries, just in case."

Paige put her hand to her chest and sighed in relief.

"Thank god."

"Paige," Mrs. Michalchuk(2) said with an exasperated sigh. "The doctor already told us all what was going on."

"Oh. Well, where was I?"

"You were sitting right beside us, fixing your hair in your mirror."

"Oh." Paige rolled her eyes. "You can't expect me to pay attention to anything else when I'm doing my hair, mom! It requires my full attention!"

Ellie shook her head.

-She's so conceited.-

Dylan rolled his eyes and ruffled his sister's hair, causing her to let out a small scream. As she frantically dug in her purse for her mirror, Dylan went and sat down next to his parents, who immediately turned towards him.

"Sweetie, what's wrong with Marco? Why would he-"Mrs. Michalchuk stopped, unable to even say it. "Why would he do such a thing?"

Dylan bit his lip, and was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt.

"It's all my fault. Two weeks ago, I convinced him to come out to his parents, and ever since then he's been acting really strange and depressed. They probably did something to him, and I could have stopped it!"

For the next ten minutes, Dylan relayed the whole thing to his parents, starting with Marco's story about his dad seeing those gay guys on TV, up to where Dylan left Marco's house the night he came out.

"Marco was so obviously terrified, but I left him anyway! God, I'm so stupid!"

Dylan banged his fist the table next to his chair, causing Paige to drop her mirror.

"Dylan! This is a hospital! You probably just caused some surgeon to jump and kill his patient!"

Dylan just ignored her and buried his face in his hands. His mother hugged him, trying to comfort her distressed son.

"Sweetie, it's okay, it's not your fault. He told you to leave, and if they did hurt him, it's their fault, okay?"

Dylan just sat silently, running his hands through his hair. Just then, Dr. Pink came back out.

"Okay, I have some bad news and, well, more bad news. He's mostly fine, but he did have two cracked ribs, and one was broken. Also, Nurse Kitana told me that when she had him moved to the other room, she noticed blood on the bed and the back of his gown. He won't tell us what caused this, however. Now, I have my suspicions, but I don't want to say anything before I ask you this: Is Marco Del Rossi a... a homosexual?"

"Um, yes. Why, do you...wait!" Mrs. Michalchuk turned abruptly towards Dylan. "Did you two, did you...."

Dylan stared at his mom for a second before realizing what she was saying.

"No, mom, don't worry. We haven't done anything." His parents breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait," Dylan furrowed his forehead, the realization of what could have happened suddenly dawning on him. "No, he couldn't he?"

"Sweetie, what is it? What's wrong?" Mrs. Michalchuk asked. Ignoring his mother, Dylan got up out of his chair, and walked over to the doctor.

"Can I go talk to Marco? He might tell me what happened."

"Sure, go ahead."

Dylan nodded a 'thanks', and walked into the room. He saw Marco sitting on the bed, looking absolutely miserable. It killed Dylan to see him like that.

-God, he hasn't been happy for so long, and it's all my fault.-

Dylan went and sat in a chair next to the bed. He looked expectantly at Marco.

"What?"

"Marco, what happened that night?"

Marco shifted uncomfortably in his bed.

"W-what night?"

Dylan just looked at Marco, waiting for him to answer. Marco sighed.

"Dylan, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because, he- just... because."

Dylan sighed and grabbed Marco's hand.

"Marco, you have to tell me. I let it go for two weeks, and look where it got us? I almost lost you forever. I am /not/ going to just stand idly by and let that happen again. So, what happened?"

Marco looked down at the sheets, tears forming in his eyes.

"B-but...."

Dylan leaned over and gave Marco a quick kiss, then ran the back of his fingers across Marco's cheek.

"Marco, it's okay."

Marco started crying softly.

"But, my father will be so mad. He warned me not to tell anyone."

Dylan bit his lip, trying to control himself. If he /warned/ Marco not to tell anyone, he must have...

-No.- Dylan thought. –He wouldn't do that to his own son.- He smiled weakly, and ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair.

"Marco, it's alright. If what happened is so bad that you were /warned/ not to tell anyone, you /have/ to tell someone. I won't let him hurt you again, I swear."

Marco bit his lip.

"But, if I tell you, you'll probably hate me, and I really can't take that."

Dylan squeezed Marco's hand reassuringly.

"Marco, whatever it is, I will not hate you. I never will hate you, okay? I love you, and nothing is going to change that."

Marco smiled slightly. He took a deep, nervous breath, and started talking.

"Well, um, that night, my father, he, um, h-he...."

Marco started crying harder, unable to say it. Dylan rubbed his arm softly.

"He what?" Dylan whispered.

Marco looked down at sheets.

-I can't tell him. He'll be disgusted. There's no way he can still love me, especially since I let it go on for two weeks! He'll be disgusted, /and/ he'll think I'm a major wimp. Oh god, why can't I ever stand up for myself? Oh, maybe I should just tell him. Maybe he /will/ still love me....-

"Marco?" Dylan said worriedly.

"S-sorry, it's just, really hard."

"Well, um, do you...want to write it down?"

Marco laughed loudly, which caused Dylan to jump.

"Um, okaaay."

"I'm sorry." Marco laughed again, quieter this time, but stopped suddenly.

"Okay, I'm all right. No, I don't have to write it down." He said with a slight smile at Dylan. He took another deep breath before continuing.

"After you left, I went back into the living room, and my father started yelling and hitting me, until I finally passed out. And when I woke up, I-I was in h-his, in his bed, a-and he came in...."

Dylan was extremely worried now.

-God no, please don't let me be right.-

Dylan continued to rub Marco's arm, trying to keep him calm, because he was crying hard now.

"H-he told me he was going to make me be straight, and so he...."

Marco shakily took another deep breath.

"He raped me." Marco whispered, and started crying even harder.

Dylan sat their in shock.

-He /raped/ him!? He actually /raped/ him? He is so dead, how /dare/ he do that to Marco!-

Dylan took a deep breath(3), trying to calm himself. Now wasn't the time to be angry, he had to be there for his boyfriend.

Marco looked up at Dylan, afraid that he was revolted.

-Oh god, he /does/ hate me! He's not saying a word. No, I can't take this. I need him....-

"D-Dylan?" Marco said worriedly.

-Oh damn.- Dylan thought. –Great, just sit here in utter silence. Now he thinks I hate him.-

"Do you hate me now?"

Dylan smiled at his boyfriend.

"Of course not kitten(4)! I said I'd love you no matter what, and I wasn't lying."

Dylan leaned over and hugged Marco tightly, trying not to hurt his ribs. He stroked his back and ran his hands through Marco's hair, and Marco cried hard into Dylan's chest. Just then, Dylan's parents came into the room to see what was taking their son so long. They stopped when they saw what was going on, and Marco pulled away from Dylan.

"O-one more thing."

Dylan looked lovingly down at Marco.

"What is it?"

"M-my father has been doing this every day since then, when I get home from school. T-that's why I killed myself. I couldn't bear to go home and have him do that to me again. A-and I figured you'd find out eventually and break up with me."

Dylan ran his fingers across Marco's cheek again.

"It's okay. I will never let him do this again, I promise. And, as you already know, I'm not breaking up with you."

Marco laughed weakly. Then he noticed Dylan's parents standing in the doorway, and wondered how long they had been standing there. Dylan turned around to see what Marco was looking at.

"Oh. Um, hi?"

"Hello. Dylan, can we talk to you for a minute while Marco's friends come in here to see him?"

"Yeah, sure."

Dylan turned back to Marco and kissed him.

"I'll be back soon, okay?"

Marco nodded, and smiled.

Dylan got up and left the room with his parents. As soon as he was out of Marco's sight, his face hardened. The anger he felt towards Marco's dad was indescribable.

"Okay son, what happened?" Mr. Michalchuk asked.

"Well, I'll tell you, but we /have/ to do something about it right away, because Marco's dad threatened him not to tell anybody, and I will /not/ let him get hurt again, okay?"

His parents nodded, wondering what could have happened to cause their son so much anger.

"Okay, Marco said that, for the past two weeks, his dad has been trying to, /turn/ him straight by...by forcing Marco to have sex with him."

Dylan's mom gasped and grabbed on to her husband's arm, who was swearing loudly.

"Oh my gosh Dylan, that's terrible!" Mrs. Michalchuk said once she had regained control of herself.

Dylan nodded sadly.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to ask you." His parents nodded.

"What is it?"

"Can Marco come live with us? I mean, at least for a little while. Until we get things sorted out with his dad, he can /not/ go back home."

Mrs. Michalchuk looked at her husband, who nodded.

"I'm not sure if we can afford another kid permanently, but we can damn well keep him for a while."

Dylan smiled broadly and hugged his parents.

"Thank you so much!"

Mr. Michalchuk smiled.

"No problem. Why don't you go tell him now?"

"Yeah, okay. He'll be so thrilled! Thanks again!"

Dylan ran back into Marco's room and shoved his way past Spinner to get to Marco.

"Hey!" Spinner yelled, but Dylan ignored him.

Marco looked up at his boyfriend, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Dylan...?"

Dylan laughed.

"Guess what Marco? My parents said you can come live with us for a while!"

Marco's face lit up.

"Oh my god really? Are you sure?"

Dylan laughed again.

"Of course I'm sure!"

Marco squealed like a girl and hugged his boyfriend.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it!" Marco said, and squealed again.

Paige, Ellie, and Spinner, who had all been standing there quietly throughout this little episode, shot confused glances at one another.

"Um, hon?" Paige said, tapping Dylan on the shoulder to get his attention. "Why is Marco moving in with us?"

Dylan sighed and looked at Marco, who spoke up.

"Because I told my parents that I was gay, and now they can't stand me." He said simply.

"Um, okay. Whatever. This'll be fun. Like a sleepover!" Paige smiled wickedly. "Will you be sleeping in Dyyyyyylan's bed?" Paige said, winking at the two.

"Paige!" Dylan hit her on the arm.

"What did I do?" Paige asked innocently.

Dylan rolled his eyes at his sister. Just then, Nurse Kitana came into the room.

"Is everyone done here? May I bandage him up now?" She said a little irritably.

"Yes, we're done. Can Marco leave today?"

"No, he has to stay the night. Now get out."

"Fine." Dylan kissed Marco and rubbed his thumb over his cheek, causing the nurse to raise her eyebrows.

-Okay,- Nurse Kitana thought. –Didn't see /that/ one coming....-

"Once again, I'll be back soon."

Marco smiled.

"I can't wait. I love you."

Dylan smiled warmly down at him.

"I love you too kitten."

With that, he kissed Marco on the end of his nose(6) and left the room.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Do you guys think 'Paying For It' is a good title for my story? I think it /looks/ good.... ;)

Okay, for any of you who didn't know, (I sure didn't) 'Michalchuk' is officially how you spell his last name. Here I am, sitting down to my computer wallpaper of Dylan from , with big words that say, "Dylan Michalchuk", and I've been wondering forever how to spell that weird name of his. (sigh) I'm so unobservant....

Yeah, I don't know if it's actually standard procedure that they examine all of their patients just incase they're hurt in any other way, but I forgot to make Marco hurt from his dad's beatings. And I know, it's been two weeks, and he probably would have noticed if his rib was broken. Hmm... let's just say he noticed something was wrong, and told his mother, but she blew him off and told him not to go to the hospital, because she was afraid the people there would suspect something. Yeah, let's just go with that.

Okay, these two are taking too many deep breaths! If they take one more, I am going to suffocate them with Marco's hospital pillow.

Don't you love Dylan calling Marco kitten? I think it's just absolutely adorable. And I thank Val-Creative for that, because she used it in her story. Let's all congratulate her! Yay! (throws confetti on Val)

Aww, isn't that sweet? I think it is....

I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I'm such an idiot, I actually /forgot/ about my story! (slaps herself on the head) Oh, well. I hope you all liked it! It may be awhile before the next chapter is up, because I have no idea what's going to happen, and I'm about to go on vacation for a while, so...yeah. Vote and review!

Okay, and now the results for my poll! Yay!

Dylan won with 6 votes! Yaaay!!!!!

Marco in a relatively close second with 4! (yay!)

3rd: Sean with two

4th: Craig, Ellie, and Ashley with one

5th: Everyone else with 0 votes, except Emma! (Emma has negative 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999, ahem, um, sorry. I really don't like her, she's too goody-too-shoes, and just all around annoying. Blech.)

Okay, um, my next poll. Um... Ahh! I remember! I remember what I was going to say!!! Okay, should Marco's parents continue to be evil, or should they eventually realize that Marco means everything to them, even though they hate gay people? And if you choose the latter, should Marco forgive them or not? Whew, I feel better now. Okay, /now/ for my poll. Oh, wait, I remember the thing that goes with the disclaimer and characters! Ahem: This chapter is rated PG13. Wait, there are mentions of sex...but that doesn't necessarily make it rated 'R', does it? Okay, maybe it's rated 'R'. Okay, anyway, /NOW/ for my poll!

Who on Degrassi would be MOST LIKELY to go skinny dipping? Would you go with them? (If it was Dylan or Marco, I totally would)

Dylan (drools)

Marco (keeps drooling)

Jimmy (abruptly stops)

Spinner

Craig

Sean

Chris

J.T.

Toby

Jay

Ellie

Paige

Emma

Manny

Ashley

Hazel

Terri

Dylan and Marco together!!!!!! (definitely drool worthy)

Everyone else I'm forgetting.

Okay, so that wasn't exactly the most exciting poll, but hey, whatever. Did any of you see the preview thingy where it looks like Marco's parents find out he's gay? That looks soo GOOD! I totally can not WAIT for it. I don't know whether to hope that Marco's parents are fine with it, or hope that they hate him, but the latter would be so sad! Unless Dylan cheered him up.... (wink wink) Oh my god I so wish! Anyway, "Whose Line is it Anyway" just came back on, so I gotta go! Until next time!


	6. Road to Recovery?

anjel919: Oh, I love this review! You're too kind.... Just thank you so much for this review, it was completely wonderful. And of course, I can't thank you enough for your help with this chapter. I SOO needed it, and I would still be completely lost without you. I hope I did everything right. Thank you again!

green eyed dragon: I totally agree, Marco and Dylan together all the way! Thank you so much for your review!

soccergurl1990: Yes, aren't Dylan's parents so nice for letting him move in? Aww....Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Roxie24: I'm so happy you love this story! As long as people keep reading, I'll keep writing. Thank you for reviewing!

Melissa: Oh, I totally think that there should be more hell for everyone, but for once in my life, my evil mind is failing me! If you have any ideas, tell me! I'm so happy you love my story! Thank you so much for your review!

cutiepye06655: I'm excited that you like my story! And I guess I'll have starburst, since you don't have any hard candy. Thank you for reviewing!

cutiepye06655: Hey again! DON'T WORRY! I'M UPDATING! ;)

Rowenna: Yes, I know that he's been gay his whole life. I just meant that he had KNOWN he was gay for two years. Thank you for the review!

Fucted Up Kid: Yay! Another horribly long review! (hugs Fucted Up Kid) Now you have three!

I would totally steal Ellie's wardrobe too! I think she should fly down here and give it all to me. And bring a shirtless Dylan with her...hee hee....

Oh, I can't wait to read your story! Tell me when you put it up, so I can make sure I don't miss it. (smiles evilly) We're so mean to Marco. What did he ever do to us? Oh, I know. He kissed Ellie instead of us! That was so rude....and he still hasn't made out with Dylan. Ugh. (smacks Marco on the back of the head) Damn you....

I'm sorry, I completely forgot to mention that you helped me out in that last chapter! At least, I think I forgot to mention it...I can't remember. If I did indeed forget, I'll make sure to say something in this one. Once again, I apologize! And I really appreciate your help with that, I needed it.

Yeah, I liked Spinner's hair in the unscripted. I wish it didn't look like it does in the next season. EEW!

Good, I'm glad you like the title. I do too. ;) I'm pretty sure Marco's parents will continue to hate him, but I won't give him any nice relatives. I want him to be as miserable as possible. ; I'm so happy you liked all the Marco/Dylan interaction, and how I showed Marco's insecurities, and the way Dylan questioned him, and Ellie's little thought comment.

Okay, you think Spinner would go skinny dipping? All right... (gives Spinner a point) I might join him, he can be pretty hott sometimes, but other times his face is too fat, and other times, HE HAS HORRIBLE HAIR! Ahem, anyway....

....since you want it, here. (Marco hugs Fucted Up Kid) There you go. ;)

Thank you for your uber-great review! I loved it! I read it like, four times...is that stupid? Heh, oh well, that's how much I liked it. Thank you again!

Squrlie Jack: Okay, good, they do check them. Thank you for telling me, I (obviously) wasn't sure. Thanks for reviewing!

Read300300: I'm glad you like it so far! Can't wait to see what you think of the rest! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

AllAboutDegrassi: Creepy! I just saw a commercial where Care Bears are singing "Let's get physical, physical." That is so wrong! Ahem, anyway, sorry, that had nothing to do with anything. But it WAS creepy. Okay, ANYWAY. Yay, you think it's awesome! Yay again! Yes, it is molestation. And the / thing I wrote. I'm not sure what you mean, but I'll try to answer. If you just meant the / thing, that's a stress on the word. You know, like "Didn't see THAT one coming." If you meant, what did I mean with the comment, then she was surprised to see them kissing, or whatever she saw, because she didn't know they were gay. Okay, that's all. Thank you for R&Ring!

man freakzoid: Good, you like my story. I'll ignore your almost-flame, as you suggested. Thanx for reviewing, and for voting Marco and Dylan! But, your bio project...? I'm confused....but, then again, I'm an idiot, so, whatever.

(ignoring)

Disclaimer: If you can believe it, I now actually own Degrassi! (sigh) I hate these stupid disclaimers....

Characters/couples in chapter: Marco/Dylan, Paige, Mr./ Mrs. Michalchuk, Nurse Kitana, Ms. Elvira Bregar

Rating: PG13, I guess. Or maybe very slight 'R', I dunno. I don't do ratings....

Okay, I forgot one thing last chapter. I have to give credit to Fucted Up Kid for helping me with how everyone would find out about what happened to Marco. Whoa that was confusing to say. Ahem, anyway, thank you Fucted Up Kid!!!!!

And, as one final thing, I dedicate this whole chapter to anjel919; she helped me out with the main parts of this chapter, and she has reviewed every chapter I've posted. (showers anjel919 with confetti) THANK YOU! Oh, and she thought of the poll at the bottom, and the one I'm going to use for the next chapter. Everyone clap for anjel919! (clap, clap) ;)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Paying For It

"Mmm...Dylan, I want you so badly..."

Dylan responded by kissing Marco passionately on the mouth. He in turn wanted Marco, NEEDED Marco; he could feel it in his entire body. Every cell ached for him. He longed to touch him, to feel every inch of his body beneath his fingertips.

Before he knew it, Dylan was completely unclothed, lying on top of an equally naked Marco. As Marco slid his hands down to stroke Dylan's manhood, Dylan moaned into Marco's mouth. He had never felt anything like it. It was a completely different sensation than when he himself did it.

"Oh god Marco, that feels so good."

"Shh, don't speak. Just make love to me."

Dylan smiled broadly. He positioned himself, and prepared to finally be physically close to his boyfriend, as he had wanted to be for what seemed like an eternity.

"Dylan, wake up now!"

Dylan suddenly snapped awake. After a few seconds he realized that he had just been dreaming, and he was lying in bed alone.

-Damn! I've got to stop getting myself off before I go to sleep....-

"Dylan! NOW!"

"All right Paige, I'm up." Dylan said as he rolled over onto his back. As soon as he did this, Paige started giggling.

"What?"

In response, Paige began full-out laughing and couldn't speak, but she managed to point down to Dylan's waist. Dylan looked down and immediately started blushing furiously. He sat up to where nothing could be seen through the sheets anymore. By this time, Paige had regained a little bit of her ability to speak again, just in time to embarrass her brother even more.

"So, Dylan, w-what were you dreaming about, h-hmm?" Paige asked, unable to keep herself from laughing.

Dylan through a pillow at her, and it hit her right in the face.

"Get out!" He growled.

"Or else what? It's not like you can GET UP and DO anything...except maybe this certain guy you're seeing...."

"Paige!"

"All right, all right, I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh. You'd think you've never been caught in more embarrassing situations involving THAT. Remember that time in August when you thought you were alone in the house, and I came in and saw you-"

"Paige...." Dylan interrupted, drawing out her name warningly.

"Fine, fine." Paige threw her hands up, surrendering. "Oh, one more thing. Don't forget to pick Marco up from the hospital after school."

"Yeah, I know."

Paige hesitated by the door.

"Dylan, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

Paige considered a moment, and decided to go ahead and ask anyway.

"What happened with Marco? Why was he bleeding like that?"

Dylan looked down at his sheets, wondering if he should tell her. Then he shook his head.

"Sorry. It's not my place to tell you. At least, not yet."

Paige wanted to press it, but she figured that whatever happened had been pretty serious, and it really WASN'T Dylan's place to tell her, as much as she hated to admit it. So, with a nod, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

-Finally. - Dylan thought, collapsing back onto his bed, relieved to see that he was back to normal.

-Yeah, Paige will do that to you. - He thought with a smirk.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

-Man, is Dylan EVER going to get here?- Marco wondered as he lye on his hospital bed, staring at the ceiling while Nurse Kitana replaced the bandages on his chest.

"Mr. Del Rossi! Hold still!"

"You're making it too tight. I won't be able to breath!"

"I am not, yes you will, and hold still!"

Marco sighed. Just to annoy her, he took a deep breath before she started tightening again, as if she was going to choke him of life. Nurse Kitana glared viciously at him, and continued to cut off the air to Marco's lungs. Just then, Dylan opened the door. Marco let out his breath heavily.

"Hey Dylan! You're just in time! Tell her this is too tight."

Dylan laughed at the expression on the nurse's face.

"Fine! It's done! Now please, just take him home!" Nurse Kitana yelled at Dylan, storming out of the room. Marco and Dylan laughed, but Marco stopped short because it hurt his ribs to laugh.

"So, you ready to go home?" Dylan asked.

"You bet." Marco said, smiling up at Dylan. It was a different smile than Dylan was used to seeing on him. Instead of the completely easy, almost idiotically happy smile that Marco always had, this one was strained. Marco was trying hard to forget about all that had happened in the past couple of weeks and act normal, but Dylan could tell he wasn't doing all that well. He was still obviously miserable.

"Well, let's get going. On the way here I stopped and got some chips, soda, and ice cream to celebrate you moving in!"

Marco smiled. Dylan was just too adorably cute sometimes.

"Sounds great."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Mrs. Michalchuk was rushing around the house, trying to make it look as clean as humanly possible.

"Mom, it's okay. Marco's been over here before, and now he's going to LIVE here. We can let him in on the family secret that our house isn't perfect ALL the time. Trust me."

Mrs. Michalchuk laughed.

"Yes, I suppose you're right Paige. Now, go clean the kitchen, hurry!"

"Mom!" Paige sighed. "Fine...."

Paige trudged into the kitchen, wishing she hadn't come down from her room to see what her mom was doing.

Thirty minutes later, the front door opened and Dylan came in, with Marco following close behind.

"Hey mom! We're here!"

Mrs. Michalchuk came into the foyer, dusting her hands off on her cleaning apron.

"Hi sweetie. Hello Marco. Make sure you put those snacks AWAY, Dylan, don't leave them sitting on the counter."

"I know, I know.... Come on Marco. Let's go make a mess in the kitchen."

Mrs. Michalchuk rolled her eyes, but stepped aside to let the boys pass.

"Oh, before I forget." She said. "Dylan, your father is coming home early, and then we all have to talk."

Dylan nodded and proceeded to lead Marco into the kitchen, where Paige was talking on the phone, dirty dishes littering the counter. When she saw Marco and Dylan come in, she stopped talking.

"Oh. Hazel, I've got to go. They just came home."

"All right. See you at six."

"Okay, bye."

Paige hung up the phone, and turned around to find Dylan looking at her, eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you?"

"Why were you talking about us? And what about?"

"What? Dylan, I was not talking about you. What makes you think that?"

"The fact that you said 'THEY just came home' as soon as we walked in."

"Oh. Right. Well, it was nothing important."

Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Do you know what Mom and Dad want to talk to us about?"

"I have no idea."

Marco, who had been standing silently beside Dylan the entire time, finally spoke up.

"Dylan, do your parents...know?"

Dylan looked down at Marco for a moment.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Oh."

Dylan hugged Marco.

"It's all right, kitten, they don't mind."

Marco couldn't help it; he had to smile. He loved it when Dylan called him kitten.

Paige breathed out loudly.

"What? WHAT do they know?"

"Paige, I already told you no."

"No, you told me that YOU wouldn't tell me. Marco can still tell me, right?" She said, looking at Marco pleadingly.

"Uhh, umm...." Marco turned around and left the kitchen. Dylan glared at Paige, and went after Marco.

"Damn! Why won't anybody tell me what the hell is going on!?" Paige yelled. Just then, Mrs. Michalchuk came into the kitchen.

"Paige, what are you-Paige! I thought I told you to clean this kitchen BEFORE they came home?"

"Heh. Yeah. Um, I thought you said AFTER. They. Came... home?"

Mrs. Michalchuk glared at her daughter, who sighed loudly and began cleaning.

"Well, I tried." Paige muttered miserably.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"I'm home! Everyone, in the living room! Hi honey." Mr. Michalchuk kissed his wife on the cheek, and walked into the living room to see Paige talking on the phone.

"Oh. Terri, I've got to go. He just came home." Paige hung up, and noticed her parents looking at her.

"Were you talking about me?"

"What? No, Dad, I was not talking about you. Why would you think that?"

Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk shook their heads.

"Oh, I don't know. Just a suspicion. Where's your brother?"

"Right here." They heard Dylan say from the stairs. He and Marco came in, and sat next to each other on the couch, Marco keeping his head down, avoiding the Michalchuk's eyes.

"Okay," Mrs. Michalchuk started carefully. "Marco, Mr. Michalchuk and I were... doing some talking last night, and we think it's best if you begin seeing a therapist. We did some research, and we found one by the name of Elvira Bregar. She is supposed to be the best in the providence."(1)

Marco reluctantly looked up.

"I have to see a therapist? Why? What could she do for me?"

"Marco-"

"Wait!" Paige yelled, standing up. "Before we go any further, will someone PLEASE tell me what is going on!? Why does Marco need a therapist? And why was he bleeding? And why did he have broken ribs? WHY!?"

Everyone stared at Paige for a moment, before Mr. Michalchuk finally spoke up.

"Marco, do you mind? She has a right to know."

Mrs. Michalchuk turned her head towards her husband.

"What do you mean, she has a RIGHT to know? It's Marco's business, and he doesn't have to tell her."

"I mean, she's the only one in this family who DOESN'T know. And besides, she's been through this, Marco. She might be able to help."

Paige raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow, wondering what they were talking about.

-WHAT have I been through? How can I help? And why can't they just come out and tell me what's going on!?-

"Fine, I guess you're right." Marco said, sounding unconvinced. When he didn't seem like he was going to be the one to speak up and tell her, Mr. Michalchuk took over.

"Paige, Marco told his parents that he was gay, and so, in an effort to 'fix' him, Mr. Del Rossi forced him to have intercourse...with him." Marco flinched at these words, and Paige gasped loudly.

"Oh my god! Oh... OH MY GOD!" Paige stood there, looking thoroughly disgusted.

"Eeeww...." Paige breathed. Then she sat back down suddenly.

-Well, I guess that explains everything. But gross, he did it with his own FATHER!? That's just not right....-

"Now, Paige," Mrs. Michalchuk said. "You can't tell anybody, you here? Not ANYbody."

Paige nodded slowly, still silent from the shock of it all. Then she looked over at Marco, who had his head hung in misery and humiliation.

-Eew, eew, not imagining. Not imagining....EEW! IMAGINING! Eew, eew, eew....-

"Okay, anyway, as I was saying. Marco, you really should go see this Miss Bregar. Therapy really helps, trust me. We've had experience." Mrs. Michalchuk said, glancing over at her daughter. Marco just continued to stare at his lap.

"Marco?"

Marco snapped his head up.

"Oh, s-sorry. Um, doesn't therapy cost a lot? I don't want you to spend any money on me; you're already doing way more than necessary. I-I'll be fine, r-really."

"Marco...." Mrs. Michalchuk sighed. "Marco, over these past six months, we have all really grown to love you. I practically think of you as my son."

"Hell, I was talking to this guy at work about you and Dylan and I referred to you two as 'my sons'. Even though you're DATING my son, so it's kind of weird to think of you like that." Mr. Michalchuk added, suddenly confused.

"Exactly. Um, dear, just don't worry about it. Anyway, Marco, sweetie, we don't care how much money we spend. Like I said before, we know how hard this is from Paige's experience, although, in your case, it's probably worse...." Mrs. Michalchuk was lost in thought for a moment, but quickly regained herself. "Marco, you really should go. Please. Just try at least one session."

After a moment, Marco nodded, and then went right back to staring at his lap again.

"Okay, Dylan, Paige, we need to talk. Marco, you may go watch TV or something."

Marco took the hint and stood up to leave.

"Kitten, you can go watch TV in my room. I'll be right there."

Marco smiled shakily at Dylan and left the room.

"Okay, Paige, Dylan, your father and I also researched another therapist. Well, a group therapy. It's all about how to treat young rape victims; you know, what not to do, what we CAN do to help speed up the healing, everything. I thought it would be very beneficial for us to attend."

Paige and Dylan both nodded.

"Is that all?" Paige asked. She was eager to get out of here; memories she'd really rather not dwell on were threatening to resurface. She would probably be having enough nightmares tonight as it was without having to stay here any longer and talk about it.

"Yes, that's all. Our session is next week, on Monday, at 5:15. I'll call Ms. Bregar and schedule a time for Marco."

"All right. I'm gonna go. I have to meet Hazel at the mall in thirty minutes." Paige got up and walked quickly up the stairs to get her purse. Dylan also got up, and followed Paige until they were out of their parent's hearing range. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Paige, are you okay?"

Paige looked up at her brother and nodded.

"I just need to get out of here for a little while. But, you know, it WOULD really help if you gave me, ohhh, say, 30 dollars?"

Dylan shook his head.

"Noooo, I don't think so."

"Oh come on, PLEEEEEASE?" Paige begged, sticking out her lip. "There's this really great pair of hip huggers at the Body Shop, but I'm 30 dollars short! Just think how great I would look, and it would be all thanks to you, the bestest brother in the world."

Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, HON," He said, mocking Paige, who glared at him. "I'm taking Marco out to dinner at that new Greek restaurant soon, and I'll need all the money I can get."

Paige rolled her eyes and hit Dylan on the arm.

"Fine. I'll just beg for money around the mall(2)"

"Yeah, good luck with that."

Dylan turned at went into his room to find Marco sleeping on his bed.

-How can he be asleep? It's only 5:30!-

Dylan smiled, looking at how cute Marco was. He always looked so innocent when he slept. -Although, thanks to his father, he isn't completely innocent anymore.- Dylan thought angrily. With a sigh, he moved over to the bed and ran a hand through Marco's soft hair. He just didn't get how anybody, no matter how mean, could do anything to hurt Marco that badly. With another sigh, he lay down next to him, grabbed the remote and a potato chip bag lying on the bedside table, turned the TV to a hockey game, and just enjoyed being with his boyfriend.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

It was Sunday night, and Marco was in the church that he used to always attend with his family, back when they still loved him. He had asked Mrs. Michalchuk to drive him here; he had something to do.

Marco nervously walked up to the confession cubicle and stepped inside. He hadn't been here in a little while. Not since he had started dating Dylan. Then, he had felt guilty, because he wasn't SUPPOSED to be dating guys, and it had really helped him coming here and knowing he was forgiven.

As Marco knelt on the bench inside the cubicle, making the sign of the cross, he heard the priest's voice.

"Yes, my child?"

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned. It has been five months since my last confession." Marco said, trying hard not to stutter.

"What do you have to confess, my child?"

Marco took a deep breath.

"Well, I-I'm gay, and I came out to my-"Marco stopped. He couldn't say who had done this to him. His father would be so mad! But he couldn't lie in the confession.

"Um, okay. I came out to...someone close to me." Good enough. It wasn't a lie. "He didn't take it well, and he thought he would try to 'turn' me straight by...by forcing me to have sex with him." Marco paused, half-waiting for the priest to say something bad, or to start yelling at him, but the priest was silent.

"Um, and so, h-he kept this up for two weeks, and... I-I just feel terrible. I'm sure I could have prevented this, or stopped it after it started, b-but I just didn't. I...I feel so dirty, and like I don't deserve to live. I even killed myself, but Dylan brought me to the hospital in time." Marco stopped, breathing deeply. The priest, of course, hadn't really been saying anything the whole time, just the occasional murmur of "yes, I understand" and such. Marco took another deep breath, and started saying a prayer, the Act of Contrition, that every confessor had to recite.

"O my God,

I am heartily sorry for having offended thee,

and I detest all my sins because of thy just punishments

but most of all because they offend thee, my God

who art all-good and deserving of all my love

I firmly resolve, with the help of thy grace

to sin no more and to avoid the near occasions of sin."

Now that Marco was through, the Priest silently recited Our Father, (a prayer) and then again nine times more. Then he gave Marco a penance, for Marco to complete on his own after he left, and all would be forgiven.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"So, how'd it go?" Mrs. Michalchuk asked Marco as she picked him up outside of church. She wasn't completely sure what he was doing, going to a 'confessional', but then again, she wasn't Catholic.

"It was fine." Marco replied as he got into the car.

"Good."

She pulled out of the parking lot, driving back to her house. She hoped Marco would say something; it was too quiet. The silence was awkward, at least for her.

"So, Marco, what is it exactly that you do at ?"

Marco glanced over at her, looking as if he had hardly heard her, but he answered.

"Well, first you...."

And so, for the rest of the way, Marco described what had happened.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

It was Tuesday, late afternoon. Marco was standing outside of Elvira Breagar's office. Dylan was there with him, having driven him there.

"You okay kitten?"

"Yeah, I guess so. This is going to be hard, spilling everything for the third time."

Dylan smiled.

"I know. But don't worry. You'll be fine. Now, I'll pick you up outside at five thirty, and then you can tell me all about it."

Marco smiled up at Dylan. He stood up on his tip toes to peck Dylan on the lips, and walked into the therapy room, saying goodbye to Dylan.

"Bye Marco. See you later."

Marco closed the door, and slowly turned around to find Ms. Bregar looking at him.

"Hello, Marco."

"Uh, h-hi."

"Sit down." She said, motioning to a chair. Elvira Bregar was an average-looking lady. She had dull brown hair, pulled back in bun, a sharp nose, and intense green eyes. Marco thought she looked slightly intimidating, sitting there in her tan suit, watching him.

"Uh, thanks."

Once Marco was situated, Ms. Bregar took out her notepad.

"Now, Marco, why don't you tell me the reason you are here?"

"Uh, d-don't you already know that?"

"Yes, but I would like you to tell me."

"Um, o-okay." Marco paused. He really didn't want to be here. But he didn't want to be rude to Dylan's parents. After all, they seemed to think this was the best thing for him. And who knows? Maybe they were right.

"Well, I-I'm here because I was...molested...and I need help in getting on with my life."

Ms. Bregar nodded.

"Well, you're in luck, because that's exactly what I plan on doing. Now, what exactly do you want to get out of this? What do you need help 'getting on' with?"

-Man, does she have to ask me questions? Can't she just sit here and talk about how I'm not alone and it's not my fault or something?- Marco sighed.

"Well, I would like to feel safe again, for one."

"Mm-hmm. How so?"

"Well, right now I just feel...vulnerable. I don't know. Like something horrible could happen at any second during the day, and I can't relax. And I don't want to feel like that any more."

Ms. Bregar scribbled something on her notepad. "Okay, what else?"

"Um, I-I...." Marco blushed. He really didn't want to say this next part, but he knew she would get it out of him eventually.

"I want to be able to be intimate with my, with my boyfriend." He glanced up at Ms. Bregar, expecting some sort of reaction, like at involuntary jerk, or something. But she just sat there, waiting for him to continue.

"Before...this happened to me...we were really close. I was almost ready to make love to him, but now, I'm just really scared. I don't think I could, and I'm also sort of afraid that Dylan will dump me because of it, even though when I think about it logically, I know he wouldn't. But I can't help feeling like he'll be disappointed."

Ms. Bregar nodded again, and wrote something in her pad.

"Any thing else?"

"Um, I-I don't think so."

"Okay."

"Um, okay."

An hour and several uncomfortably prying questions later, Ms. Bregar glanced at her watch and announced that the session was over. She stood up and walked Marco to her office door.

"Marco, you did very well for your first session. I know you'll be fine."

Marco smiled.

"Thanks. I hope so."

Ms. Bregar nodded and opened the door for Marco.

"I'll see you next week."

"Okay. Bye."

Marco stepped out of the office and let out his breath.

-Well, that was easier than I thought. I have to make sure I don't accidentally mention to Dylan that part about my wanting to be intimate....- Marco shuddered at the thought.

Marco walked to the elevator and reached out to push the 'down' button. But before he could press it, the elevator doors opened. Marco looked up to see his father glaring down at him.

"Marco. There you are."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(sing song voice) Heh heh, I left a cliff hanger. Ha ha ha ha haaa, ha. I like this ending; it has so many possibilities....so many are running through my head! Hee hee....

So, what did y'all think? I hope you liked it! I'm pretty sure this was my longest chapter yet. And I can't believe I'm posting it already! I thought it would take me forever, with all the school, and my dad being on here ALL THE TIME. But, I guess I got lucky. Now, the next chapter isn't going to be posted for a little while, because I'm going on vacation. Ugh, and I'm leaving on October 1st, right before the new Degrassi comes on! THAT IS SO MEAN!!!! Grrrrr.... Well, for y'all's sake, I hope Marco and Dylan are in it! Okay, now everyone who reads this, PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know that people are reading this, so to all you people who read-and-leave, PLEASE take the time to review. Even if you just simply say, 'Z', that's fine, as long as I know your reading. Of course, that's kind of rude not to actually give me feedback, but hey, it's better than nothing!

(1)I think that's what they call 'states' in Canada. Right?

(2)Hah! It was so fun! I was at the mall this one time with a friend, and we wanted to buy this stationary set at Hot Topic, (the best store ever! And the guys there have piercings! YAAAY!) but we were like, 2 dollars short. So, we went around the mall, asking random people to give us 1 quarter. Well, actually, /I/ asked; she stood off to the side, embarrassed. So, after a little while, I gathered enough money, and we went back to the store and bought our stationary! IT WAS SO FUN! I had always wanted to do that.... EEEE!!

Okay, now for the poll. No, the poll results.

Who is MOST LIKELY to go skinny dipping?

Marco and Dylan together: 3

J.T.: 1

Sean: 1

Spinner: 1

Manny: 1

Now, I think that since Marco and Dylan got the most votes, they should actually go skinny dipping. We should all form a group with picket signs and march around the set of Degrassi. Hee hee....

Okay, now for the poll:

Who is most likely to next lose their virginity? Remember, Craig, Manny, and Paige have all already lost theirs. Oh, and if you think that the person you vote for will lose it to another virgin at Degrassi, make sure you include them in your voting too!

(1)Marco.

(2)Dylan.

(3)Spinner

(4)Yeah, yeah, you know who everyone else is. Just vote already!

Okay, one more thing, please. There's this poem I wrote, and I want to know if it's good or not. And since I have nobody here to ask, I'm asking you all. Please tell me exACTLY what you think!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Thinking of You

At night I lye awake,

Thinking of you with every breath I take.

And when sleep finally comes,

I dream of you until morning dawns.

Then when I wake in the morning light,

I can't stop thinking of you, though try as I might.

Because I hate thinking of how you might never be mine,

But then I smile and think, maybe you will be, in time.

And so I continue thinking of you throughout the day,

Until night when in bed I lay,

Thinking of you,

As I always do.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

If you guys happen to like reading my poems, then I have others that I'll gladly post on here. But only if you want me too.


	7. I LOVE DYLAN!

anjel919: lol well, I'm glad I can help make your floor filthy with confetti. I'm SOOO relieved that I did the therapy and confession right. :D (yay, you get a special smily face!) Good, I really like my poem. I'm glad-umm, ecstatic- that you like it too. OH my god, I ate too much.... Thanx for reviewing!

Faith Evans: Oh, okay. Well, I was close with the word. Thank you for R&Ring!

man freakzoid: Oh. You classified Degrassi? I'm still so confused...lol. Oh, and FYI, the Body Shop is a clothing store, there's one at the mall I always go to.

Thank you for reading my poem! I love writing poems....

You don't think it'll be Marco and Dylan? (sigh) Now I'm sad....

No, I haven't seen any of the new episodes. What has happened with Marco and Dylan!? TELL ME! Thank you for the review!

Squrlie Jack: Thank you, I'm so happy you love it! Reviews make writing worth while.... I SOO hope your right about Marco and Dylan! I doubt it though...oh well, we can always hope REAL hard. Maybe if we do it at the same time, it'll happen! Ready...1...2...3! (hopes) Thank you for reviewing and voting! :)

Visitor-to-the-Echoside: Good. I'll just have to end them all with cliff hangers to ensure your reviews! Mwhahahahahahahah! Just kidding...maybe.... Thank you for reviewing! But not thank you for your lack of a vote! :P ha ha ha ha haaaaaa....

sprite: Thanks for pointing that out, I really couldn't remember if it was 'providence' or not.... Oh, well. Thanks for reviewing!

green eyed dragon: Eew, I so hope it's not Emma! (shudder) ugh, ANYway... is it the worst cliffhanger by just being bad, or by being the most 'ahhh!' inspiring? I hope its' the latter....okay, thanks for the review!

AllAboutDegrassi: lol I love my cliffhanger. Hah hah.... Yes, Bregar is like John Bregar. I was trying to think of a last name, and my mind wandered to Dylan, (as usual) and so I started thinking that I wish John Bregar had a Degrassi: Unscripted thing, and so I thought, "Hey! Bregar!" Yay...okay, I doubt you really cared how I came up with that....

I'm so happy you loved this chapter! Lol, Paige is fun to write. I enjoyed torturing her with the visions of Marco and his dad having sex together...(shudder) Eew....

Okay, the 'penance' that Marco had to do, it's a silent spiritual cleansing that helps erase his sins in the eyes of the Lord and the Catholic Church, and you complete it right there in the confessional.

You didn't get to see "It's Raining Men" for a week!!!??? You poor thing! Here, let Dylan comfort you...hee hee............ okay, thank you for reviewing!

Read300300: Yay! Thank you for reading, I'm so glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!

cutiepye06655: Hah hah! I'll never update! Mwahahahaha! Um, okay....sorry, I feel weird right now....and I ate too much. :( Anyway, thank you for the review!

Roxie24: I so hope your right about Marco and Dylan! That would be totally awesome!

You like my poem? Yay! I'm so happy.... Okay, thank you for reviewing!

dexter: lol I'm updating! I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for R&Ring!

Vixen-Dragon16: Hah! It's fun reviewing myself, and adding my story to my favorite stories list! Hah hah....

Alex3262: (jumps up and down) You think this chapter is the greatest? Yay! I'm so happy... Hee, I love reading reviews like yours....I'm glad you liked my cliffhanger. It just suddenly hit me when Marco was leaving the therapy office. Yay! Okay, thank you so much for reviewing!

Yelak: I know, I STILL love the kitten thing...:)

Eew, Liberty! Yuck! Gross....(not thinking) (shudder) Damn you...lol. Okay, thank you for your review!

soccergurl1990: Hooray! You like my story AND poem! (bows) Thank you, thank you.... I love those little '....', don't you? Hee....hah! Thank you for reviewing!

rioko: I know, aren't I mean? Mwahahahaha.... lol, okay, JUST since you said please, I'll update. If you didn't, everyone would just have to suffer. :) lol, riiiiight. Anyway, thank you for the review! Oh, and what does your screen name mean?

StorytellerD: Yay, your very first review for me! I love reviews....and those little dots!............... hah. Anyway, ahem, sorry 'bout that. Good, I'm glad it keeps getting more interesting. I'm struggling, 'cause I'm running out of ideas, but luckily, anjel919 helps me out. :) Thanx for R&Ring!

Michelle: I know, I like writing Paige. I'm happy you like her, and the rest of the story! Yay! Hope I updated quick enough! Thank you for reviewing!

Fucted Up Kid: Yaaaaaaay! Another obnoxiously-long review! (hugs Fucted Up Kid again) you shall get a hug for every long review! :)

When are you EVER going to finish, let alone update, Emotionless? I love that story, it was one of the first one's I read and loved, but it's been so long since you've updated! (sob) Don't make me take away a hug! :P I can't wait to read your story about Pride...hee. It'll be beyond greatness!

I didn't see the new episode...(cry) It greatly saddens me.... I'm so happy that Marco and Dylan were in it though! Yay! AND THEY SORTA-KISSED AGAIN! THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! But, why were they dancing? Whatever....I can't wait to see it, or this next one. It looks so good!

I can't wait until I can skip ahead to where Marco's ready to make sweet passionate love to Dylan....(long, drawn-out sigh) That'll be awesome....

Lol wow. Let me guess, you loved this chapter? Yay! That makes me giddy with ecstatic-ness.  
:)

Okay, your ideas. I really like the dog one. I don't know if it would be the THERAPIST'S dog, though. I doubt she'd be allowed to take it into her office, but I really have no idea. I'll definitely use that some time, maybe not this chapter, since I've already got it written, but soon. And the group therapy, I thought of that, but I don't know if I want to write any other therapy things, since I really don't know what goes on in there, even though I've been told. But, I dunno. Thank you for your ideas again! (hug)

Okay, I'm updating VERY soon. I think. But, since your reading this now, I've already updated. So, hopefully it WAS soon. Okay, I only have a few reviews left to reply to! Guess I should really go do that now....bye! I look forward to your future reviews! Thanks for this one! :)

P.S. Oh, I DON'T have any more reviews....huh. I thought I did. Oh, well. I guess I'll proof read my story now, and then, if my dad hasn't kicked me off yet, I'll update!

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Paying For It

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Marco. There you are."

Marco stood there paralyzed. He felt as if he couldn't' breathe. His father stepped out of the elevator and grabbed him by the arm.

"Come with me. Keep quiet."

Marco nodded shakily and allowed himself to be pulled back into the elevator.

"Push the button fag."

As Marco pushed the button for the first floor, he remembered that Dylan said he would be waiting outside for him.

-Oh god, I hope he got here on time. Oh please....-

Marco thought he had better give Dylan as much time as possible to get here, so he 'accidentally' pushed a few other buttons as well. His father glared at him suspiciously.

-Oh god, please Dylan, be out there. Please....-

After stopping at a few of the other floors that Marco had pressed, the elevator finally arrived at the first floor.

"Now, get out and walk to my car. Don't you dare disobey me."

"Y-yes sir."

As they left the building, Marco looked around desperately for Dylan's car, but he didn't see it.

-Nooo...please no. Dylan....-

His father sneered at him.

"To the car, now."

Marco nodded dejectedly, and began walking to his father's car. As soon as he opened the car door, he heard someone call his name.

"Marco! Wait!"

Marco turned around and saw Dylan climbing frantically out of his car.

"Dylan!"

Marco ran before his father could stop him and crashed into Dylan, wrapping his arms around his back. Dylan hugged his boyfriend tightly, who seemed as if he was trying to bury himself into Dylan's chest and disappear.

"Dylan, thank god, help me!" Marco sobbed into Dylan's chest.

"Shh, its okay kitten, I'm here."

Mr. Del Rossi stormed over, and Dylan let go of Marco and stepped in front of him.

"You! Get away from Marco, you fag!"

Dylan glared at Mr. Del Rossi. All the anger he had been feeling since Marco confessed everything to him came bursting forth. He stepped forward and punched Mr. Del Rossi as hard as he possibly could in the face. Mr. Del Rossi stumbled back holding his nose, blood seeping through his fingers.

"Leave. Marco. Alone."

Mr. Del Rossi glared viciously at Dylan, but walked back to his car. As he opened the door, he turned around.

"Marco! Come!"

Marco looked as if he didn't know what to do. His whole life he could never disobey his father, and he made as if to walk over.

"Marco," Dylan said sternly. "Don't."

Marco stopped, looking up at Dylan, and nodded.

"Marco, come here now!"

Dylan glared at Mr. Del Rossi.

"He's NOT coming. Ever."

Mr. Del Rossi stood for a minute, and then got into his car, slamming the door furiously and speeding off, nearly side-swiping a truck in the process.

As soon as he was sure Mr. Del Rossi was gone, Dylan turned to Marco and put his hands up, cupping Marco's face.

"It's okay Marco. Don't worry, he's gone. I won't let him do anything to hurt you."

Marco started crying and buried himself back in Dylan's chest.

"Oh god, I was so scared. He was on the elevator, and I pressed the buttons, but you still weren't here, and I thought-"

"Shh, I know baby. It's okay, it's okay...." Dylan whispered soothingly as he stroked Marco's hair. "It's all right."

After Marco had calmed down somewhat, they both walked to the car.

"Do you want to go home now?" Dylan asked.

Marco nodded and climbed in.

As they drove home, Dylan kept glancing over at Marco.

-God I wish there was something I could do. Those group therapy things say there isn't really much, but there's GOT to be. He's so miserable. God damn his father. I am going to kill him if he does anything again.-

Twenty minutes later they got home and went inside.

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay Marco. Call me if you need anything."

Marco raised his eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Um....hmm." Dylan furrowed his eyebrows, thinking.

"I don't know."

Marco laughed weakly.

"Dylan, I'm not dying, just a little shaken up. I can get up and get something if I want it."

Dylan nodded.

"Sorry. I just like to pretend that there's some way I can help you. I hate not being able to do anything at all."

Marco smiled and put his hand on Dylan's arm.

"You ARE helping Dylan, by being there for me. I couldn't possibly get through this without you."

Dylan smiled.

"All right."

Dylan leaned down and kissed Marco softly.

"Okay, good night. Err, afternoon. Um, sleep well."

Marco laughed and went upstairs, shaking his head. Dylan smiled, watching him walk.

-Good, I AM helping.-

"What are you smiling about?"

Dylan glanced over and sighed.

"Nothing, Paige."

Paige huffed and crossed her arms, causing Dylan to laugh.

"Dylan, is that you?" Mrs. Michalchuk called from the kitchen.

"Yeah."

"Could you come in here for a moment?"

Dylan hung his car keys up and walked to the kitchen, Paige trailing behind him.

"Paige, mom called ME."

Paige rolled her eyes.

"I know THAT. It probably means something's going on, and since nobody in this family seems to want to tell me anything lately, I'll just have to hear it first hand."

Dylan shook his head and kept walking.

"What's up mom?"

Mrs. Michalchuk turned around from the stove, where she was busy cooking some green beans(1).

"What happened today?"

"What do-"

"Something happened? What?" Paige interrupted.

Dylan and Mrs. Michalchuk looked at Paige for a second, and then turned back to eachother.

"What do you mean, mom?"

"I mean, did you run into Marco's father?"

Dylan raised his eyebrow.

"How do you know?"

"You ran into Marco's dad!?"

Mrs. Michalchuk sighed. "Mr. Del Rossi called here, screaming about you hitting him-"

"You hit him!?"

"-and something else, but I couldn't really understand him, his accent is so heavy, and I think he started yelling in Italian at some point."

"Why would he do that?" Paige asked.

They both looked at her again, but this time Dylan answered her.

"I dunno, Marco does that too. Whenever he's high on some emotion, he'll just start talking in Italian like it's completely normal. He doesn't even realize he's doing it." Dylan shrugged.

"Anyway," Mrs. Michalchuk said. "What happened?"

Dylan sat down.

"Well, I went to pick Marco up from therapy, and when I got there, Marco was getting into his father's car. I called him, and he ran up to me and started crying. Then his dad stormed over, yelling at me to let him go, I punched him, he yelled some more, we came home, and Marco went to bed. I don't know what happened before I got there, but I'm guessing not much."

"Oh. So, is Marco all right?"

"Yeah, I think so. He said he was just a little shaken up."

"Just a little shaken up?" Paige asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dylan nodded. "Yeah."

Paige shook her head.

"Whatever. Can I go now?"

Dylan looked at her incredulously.

"No one forced you to be here, Paige!"

Paige shrugged and left the kitchen.

-Hopefully that's all the interesting things they had to say....-

As she walked up the stairs and headed towards her room, Paige heard what sounded like someone crying. She walked over to the bathroom and put her ear to the door, and heard Marco sob again.

"Marco?" She asked, knocking on the door. When she got no answer, she tried the knob, but found it locked.

"Marco, can I come in?"

"H-hold on."

Paige heard what sounded like a Marco was digging through something, and then a cabinet door close. Then the door opened, revealing a tear-streaked Marco.

"What?"

Paige stepped forward.

"What are you doing in there?"

Marco looked around.

"Um, nothing." He stepped out of the bathroom, forcing Paige out also.

"Okaaay....look Marco, I know what happened today. And I know you can't just be 'a little shaken up'. Especially so soon after what happened. Come here." Paige grabbed Marco's left arm, causing him to pull it away quickly, grabbing on to it like he was in pain. Paige raised her eyebrow.

"Um, sorry. Just...where are we going?"

"To my room...."

Marco nodded and allowed Paige to lead the way. When they got in, Paige shut the door and walked over to her bed.

"Come sit down."

Marco obediently walked over and sat down next to Paige.

"So, Marco. Um, how are things going? With this...."

Marco shrugged.

"I'm fine."

Paige rolled her eyes.

"Marco, please. I know better than that. I was SO not fine afterwards. Please, talk to me."

Marco raised his eyes to meet hers, his lip trembling.

"Okay, so I'm not fine. I feel horrible. I could have done something to stop him. Or at least TRIED to. But no, I'm just a worthless little fag who can never stand up to anyone."

"Marco, this isn't your fault."

"Of course it is!"

"Marco...." Paige sighed, thinking. She knew what he was going through, obviously. She too had thought it was completely her fault, that she surely she could have done SOMEthing.

"Marco, do you think it was my fault when I was raped?"

"No, of course not!"

"How come?"

"Well, because you said no. You never wanted to have sex with him, and he was stronger than you, so you couldn't fight him off either."

"Okay, then so what makes this your fault?"

"You told him no, right? He's stronger than you are, right?"

"Well, yes, but, I let it go on for two weeks! I could've done something, like told somebody, or called the police, or killed myself sooner..." Marco said bitterly.

"Marco, so what? I had no intention of telling anybody, and I doubt I would have even if Dean kept on doing it. And, just for the record, killing yourself is not the solution."

Marco shook his head.

"I...I suppose you're right. But god, I just feel so worthless. So...so dirty, and just like I don't deserve to live."

"I know Marco, I felt exactly like that too. But you know, as long as you know it wasn't your fault, and you try your hardest to move on-and I mean move on, don't just try to forget about it, that never works- you'll slowly start feeling better, you'll start thinking about it less, and you won't feel worthless. You'll realize that it doesn't change who you are, and that you actually do deserve to live, and you'll be fine. Now, I'm not saying that you will ever be over it completely. I know I'm not. But you WILL learn to just get on with your life."

Marco sat there in awe.

"I-I never....thanks, Paige. I don't know what else to say. Just...thanks."

Paige smiled and hugged Marco.

"If you ever need to talk, just come to me. I've been through it all; I know exactly what's going through your head."

Marco smiled.

"Now, are you going to come eat dinner, or are you actually going to bed?"

"I guess I'll go eat."

Paige nodded.

"Okay. That'll make mom feel better. I swear, she thinks any of the world's problems can be solved by eating lasagna."

Marco laughed and stood up.

"Oh, Marco."

"Yeah?"

"Give me your hand."

Marco raised his eyebrow, but obediently held out held out his hand.

"No, your left hand."

Paige grabbed his hand, and started to pull up his sleeve, but Marco jerked his hand away.

"What are you doing!?"

Paige looked at Marco for a moment, then sighed.

"Marco, is there anything you want to tell me?"

Marco shook his head slowly. Paige just looked at him.

"Paige, what are you getting at?"

"Why can't I see your arm?"

"Why should you?"

Paige sighed, and opened her mouth to say something, but Marco just opened the door and left.

-Oh, he better not....-

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Marco was digging through his locker, trying to find his history book.

-Where the hell is it?-

Suddenly, a thick book fell out of the locker and landed directly on Marco's foot.

"Ow!"

Marco bent down and glared at his history book.

-Well, at least I found it.-

"Hey, Marco."

Marco turned around to see Jay and his gang standing behind him. Jay looked Marco up and down, taking in his attire.

"God, could you possibly be any more of a fag? Look at you...I bet you don't even have sperm(2)." Jay's friends all laughed obnoxiously. Marco looked down at the ground, willing Jay to go away.

"Oh, wait, that's right. Now you have your DAD'S, don't you(3)?" Marco snapped his head up, a look of confusion and hurt in his eyes. The whole gang started laughing, and walked away.

-How...? How do they...?-

Marco slammed his locker shut, leaving his history book lying on the ground, and ran through the halls until he got to Dylan's locker. Dylan was just closing it and heading off to class.

"Dylan!"

Dylan turned around and saw Marco skidding to a halt.

"Marco, what is it?"

"Dylan, Jay knows what happened! How can he possibly know?"

Dylan raised his eyebrow.

"Jay knows...what? How?"

"I don't know!"

Just then, Paige came up.

"Oh, Marco, there you are! I just heard Jay talking those freaks he hangs out with, and...I think he knows about your father!"

Marco nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

"B-but, how do they know?"

Marco shrugged.

"I have no idea. But, if my dad somehow finds out that somebody knows, he will so kill me."

"Well, Marco, there is a way around that." Dylan said hesitantly.

"What?"

"Well, my parents were talking to me the other day, and they really think that you should press charges."

"What!? No way? I couldn't possibly do that!"

"Marco," Paige said. "You really should. I know it will be hard, but your father did something terrible, and he needs to be punished. And then, you can officially move in with us, 'cause right now, this is just like a really long sleepover. Your dad could make you go home anytime."

Marco stared at her.

"H-he could?"

Paige nodded.

"My parents don't officially have custody over you. But if you bring this to court, and they find your dad guilty, then you can live with us."

"But, what if they don't find him guilty?"

Paige sighed.

"Well, they shouldn't say he's innocent. I mean...I don't know."

"Marco," Dylan grabbed Marco's hand. "You really should do this. Really."

"B-but...."

"Marco, you have too. He will eventually come and get you, and we can't legally do anything about it."

Marco started crying.

"I don't want him to come get me!" He sobbed, putting his head in his hands.

"I know kitten. That's why you have to do this."

Marco looked at Dylan, then looked at Paige.

"It really is for the best." Paige said quietly.

Marco stared at the ground for a few moments. Then he looked back up at Paige and Dylan, and nodded.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Okay, I know this wasn't exactly the longest chapter ever, but, whatever. Umm....I don't really have anything to say right now. Oh, except I can't wait to see next week's Degrassi!!!!!!!!!!!!

(1)My mom has been obsessed with making green beans lately, so....yeah. Just thought ya'll should know that.

(2)Yeah, that's from the Bubble Boy, incase you didn't know. I love that movie!

(3)Uh! Isn't that so mean of Jay to say! Poor Marco....and just so you know, Jay found out about Marco's dad because his parents make him go to therapy, you know, to 'straighten him out', and his therapist is Ms. Bregar. While Jay was there, Ms. Bregar went to the bathroom, leaving him there, and so he went through her stuff and found her notes on Marco. See, she knows who raped him, because the Michalchuks told her.... Yeah. It wasn't some big important thing in the story, it just was able to lead up to Marco realizing he needs to press charges, so if it doesn't make any sense, just don't worry about it.

Okay, people, I got to thinking how, if I suddenly died, I'd never be able to update again, and then you'd all be super-pissed and never know why I stopped. So, if I never update again, don't get mad. (Get glad! Sorry....) Just be sad because I died....oh, and the same goes for you, Melissa. If I never speak to you again, it's because I died, so I want you to know, I love our chats. You're practically the only person I ever get to talk to, and you're so funny. As soon as we get off, I'm already looking forward to talking to you again. Sorry everyone, don't mean to get all emotional....I just am. :) So, um, just wanted you all to know that! Is that depressing? I think it would be horrible if I died because I couldn't update? Of course, it's not the updating; it's everyone thinking mean thoughts about me....um, yeah. ANYway....

Okay, not many people voted, but I still have results for "Who will be the next to lose their virginity?" So here they are!

Marco/Dylan- 3

Jimmy/Hazel- 1

Liberty(?)- 1

Wow, a whole five votes! Lol Oh, well. But, everyone, you have to vote for this one that anjel919 also thought of, because I really like it.

Who will be the next gay couple?

Ashley/Ellie

Spinner/Sean

Everybody else....

Hee, I like this poll. VOTE! If you vote, you get a shirtless hug from either Marco or Dylan, whoever you want. Oh, and if you're a straight guy, or a gay girl, or bi and you want a girl, then you get, um.... Paige or Ellie. I like them....


End file.
